The Wars of Legends 4 - Bridging Interludes
by Nameless2210
Summary: [AU] [Also a crossover with Stargate] As the time of the Ori War draws near, there remains some loose ends for Nimue and the Swarm Queens, Saya and Diva, to tie up. These are their stories in the lead up to that climatic war. [X-posted on AO3] [Femslash!] [Fem!Harry] [Trigger warnings at the start of each chapter]
1. Reunion: The Lost Hero

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate.**

**The Wars of Legends**

**Bridging Interludes**

**Reunion**

**Chapter One: The Lost Hero**

**Beta:  
**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and many other lofty titles besides, was currently sitting in his office at this school, going through his correspondence while waiting for a report from Alastor Moody on the search for the missing Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory who had both disappeared after completing the Final Task of the Triwizard Tournament last year.

His worry for the boys were consuming all his attention though, and despite his best efforts the words on the letter he was reading were escaping him. Sighing in resignation, he put the letter down and leaned back in his throne like chair for a breather.

_I have been at it for a while. A rest is totally called for._ The elderly wizard comforted himself.

Unfortunately, as he leaned back he caught sight of something that sent a surge of anger coursing through him. Shooting the offending letter from the Minister of Magic a venomous look, he involuntarily recalled its damnable contents.

In it Fudge had informed him that the Ministry was winding down the search for the boys and chalking up their disappearance to a magical mishap. The Minister had argued that the resources were needed elsewhere such as the relief effort in Diagon Alley which had been hit by a stray blast during the muggle's recent space battle.

_An honest to Merlin space battle! _Albus allowed himself a moment of awe at that fact. _I knew the muggles were advanced but to have spaceships and alien allies? How far behind have we wizards truly fallen?_

"That aside," Albus said with yet another sigh and setting aside his admiration for his non-magical kin. "Fudge is just making excuses anyway. He is too busy struggling to keep his job after the muggles proved the propaganda the Ministry had been pumping out about wizarding superiority for centuries was a load of rubbish."

In the face of that, the wizarding public was looking for a scapegoat for its shattered pride and Fudge was looking increasingly likely to be the one to fill the role. Normally, Albus would be happy to see the man go however now was not normal times. For it coincided with a increase in activity by the forces of the Dark, which meant that the beleaguered Minister was fast becoming Lucius Malfoy's puppet as the Death Eater used his money and influence to keep the man from being ousted from office.

_His recent moves are a little too overt for Malfoy's playbook though, combine that with the reported increased aggressiveness of the Dark creatures in the country lately… Could it be? Has Voldemort returned?_

That was one of Albus' worst fears. Wizarding Britain was woefully unprepared to face a Dark Lord, especially Voldemort. That man knew the country's weaknesses well and had proven himself adept at exploiting them. Particularly the deep divisions in its society, not just between Purebloods and Muggleborn but also between Wizards and the other magical races. With these divisions only having grown in the years since his first defeat, he would find fertile ground indeed for an uprising should he ever return.

_Then again, I might just be seeing things. Perhaps Lucius is just changing tactics to better exploit an opportunity._

He took another look at his correspondence again, and immediately shook away his doubts. There was simply too much evidence pointing towards Voldemort's return to dismiss it out of hand. Severus and his other sources within the Death Eater ranks had all independently hinted at Riddle's return. Though none had, as of yet, provided full confirmation, the sheer body of evidence they'd given him was overwhelming.

_As if that wasn't worrying enough, _Albus mused with another sigh as he spotted a letter he'd just received from a former student currently working for MI5. Eying the letter with the neatly typed words, he couldn't help the sense of foreboding it engendered in him.

It clearly stated that the muggles were aware of Voldemort's return as well as the Ministry's denial. It furthermore spelled out that if Voldemort tried something and the Ministry didn't stop it, the muggles and their friends would. That this time it wouldn't be like the last time Riddle rose where they had been too busy containing the IRA to intervene.

_It might have been worded as_ _a friendly heads up from an old student, but I would be a fool to not see it what it really is:_ _a warning to me to do something before the muggles found themselves forced to do so._

A prospect that sent a shiver down his spine, especially when he considered just who the muggles meant by friends. He remembered well the alien allies the muggles had, including the Chiropterans. How could he not when photos of them were plastered all over the papers since they helped repel the invasion during the Summer?

Recalling the alien invasion, brought to mind the uproar it had caused and his eyes drifted towards the minutes of the latest ICW session lying in a corner of his paper strewn worktable.

With recent developments, and immense pressure from their muggle superiors, most of the wizarding governments were pushing for a repeal of the Statute of Secrecy and the full revelation of the existence of magic to the world.

Even many of the independent arch-traditionalist governments were pushing for it. Some citing how the Ancients had told them that the time for hiding was over. Dumbledore had no clue what that meant. To his understanding, the Ancients they mentioned were figures of long dead reverence like Merlin. Surely unless they had the Resurrection Stone, one could not speak to the dead.

Others were driven by more understandable motives. They had suffered disproportionately during the alien attack, the invaders having targeted their population centers presumably detecting their magical energy and thinking it was a military target of some kind. All of these had been protected by what they had assumed were powerful wards, but the alien weapons had went through them like they weren't even there. The destruction wrought to Diagon Alley was proof of that.

In the wake of that, many felt that since it was the muggles who had eventually drove off the attackers it was necessary to work together with them to prevent another such tragedy. Of course, the British Ministry of Magic was one of the handful of governments still resisting what was apparent by this stage to be the inevitable.

"Trust Fudge to drag his feet in the face of change," Albus commented disdainfully. "He can't just accept that his time is over. Then again what does that say about me?"

This sad observation was met by an encouraging trill from his companion, the phoenix Fawkes, whose magical song immediately lifted Albus' spirits.

"Thank you, Fawkes," Albus offered his old friend. "You're right, of course. I might be old but I have a job to do yet."

The phoenix trilled its agreement and indicated with a bob of its head towards the door.

Turning in the direction that his companion had indicated, Albus was just in time to see his old friend Alastor Moody unceremoniously push his way through the portal. Without a word, the retired Auror hobbled over to his desk, his one wooden leg clicking against the stone floor with each step and his magical eye spinning in every direction possible as it examined his office for threats.

"Here's your report Albus," Alastor said as he handed a ream of parchment over. "Not that I found anything useful."

"I find that hard to believe, old friend." Albus assured his friend. "Surely, you must have found some hint as to the boys' whereabouts?"

"Afraid not," The grizzled Auror informed him as he sank into one of the chairs in front of Albus' desk. "It's as if Potter and Diggory disappeared off the face of the Earth. I was hoping that you might find something in my observations that might lead to a clue I've missed."

"I'll review it of course, but I trust your abilities in this regard. They are after all far superior to my own."

"A second opinion never hurt," Alastor insisted.

Albus just nodded, and skimmed the parchment for a moment.

"Did anything we learned from Barty Crouch Junior prove helpful?" Albus asked carefully, as he tried to piece together the frankly confusing trains of thought that Alastor had included in his report. He'd always felt picking his friend's brain for his insights more productive than reading his often rambling reports.

The mention of Crouch Junior brought him back to how surprised he had been when the man he'd been thinking was his old friend for a whole year had gotten overexcited with his Lord's return and forgot to take his regular dose of Polyjuice thus exposing himself. Until that moment, Albus hadn't even the slightest inkling that Alastor had been replaced. Something that he still felt immensely guilty for.

"You'd think he had something useful wouldn't you?" Alastor said, sounding annoyed. "But it was a dead end. He said to head to Little Hangleton but there was nothing useful there."

Albus frowned, he was hoping that there might be some hope in following up on the leads learned from the man that had spent a year impersonating Alastor just to set up Harry and Cedric's kidnapping.

_But if there isn't, then..._

"Then it would seem we have no choice." Albus declared grimly. "Considering the increasingly dire situation, we cannot spend more time looking for Harry the old-fashioned way. It is time to rely on a more magical method."

"What do you have in mind?" Alastor asked, warily. His magical eye spearing him with a cautious glare.

Albus pulled a list out from under the piles of correspondence on his table and handed it to Moody.

"I'll need the ingredients on that list for a ritual."

* * *

It was the middle of the Summer holidays after fourth year and Hermione Granger found herself in a specially prepared room in Grimmauld Place, Sirius' ancestral home and hideout alongside the aforementioned owner of the house, her best friend Ron, and Professors Snape, Dumbledore, Lupin and Moody.

The room had been cleaned and a complicated magical circle filled with countless runes had been drawn with painstaking precision by the Professors onto the floor with chalk. All in preparation to perform a ritual of Professor Dumbledore's devising to summon Hermione's other best friend, Harry Potter, back to them.

Despite her immense respect for Professor Dumbledore, she was honestly a little doubtful the ritual would work, but she was too desperate to save Harry from whatever torturous fate he must be enduring at Voldemort's hands to object.

In contrast, Ron had utter confidence in Professor Dumbledore. Something Hermione envied. She wished she had his blind faith. She knows he's no less worried about Harry than she is but he somehow was absolutely certain Professor Dumbledore could save their best friend.

"Let's begin," Professor Dumbledore says finally, after finishing a last inspection of the ritual circle.

Nodding, Hermione dutifully took her position at one of the points around the magical circle before beginning to chant as was required in the ritual.

She like everyone else, except presumably Professor Dumbledore, didn't know what she was saying but had just memorized the phrases needed. She thought it sounded vaguely like Latin but was also very different, seeming somehow more ancient.

As the chanting progressed the chalk circle started to glow a vibrant aqua color, especially so at the various points in the circle where each of the participants stood. As it did, Hermione started to feel the drain as her magic poured into it and judging by the sweat building on the brow of the others, they felt the same.

Slowly but steadily, the light built to a blinding white before with one last burst of light and magical power, suddenly there was a naked teenage girl falling to the ground in the center of the chalk circle.

* * *

**And done.**

**Here's the first chapter of a interlude that bridges the last big book of this verse to the next. This one focusing on Nimue's long overdue return to the Wizarding World. How will it go? Well, read on to find out. **

**Just a head's up though, chapters for these interludes should tend to be on the short side so don't be surprised if they're a lot less 'meaty' than normal.**

**Till next time, peace out!**


	2. Reunion: Unwanted Returns

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate.**

**The Wars of Legends**

**Bridging Interludes**

**Reunion**

**Chapter Two: Unwanted Returns**

**Beta:  
**

* * *

In the depths of her luxurious New Water Palace on her throne world of Londinium, Nimue floated in a large pool as she spawned a new generation of her Goa'uld children. As she always did when she gave into the spawning urges of her Goa'uld body, the Ascended Being took the opportunity to relax and think.

This time, like many, many times before, her thoughts automatically strayed towards her beloved Ganos. She probably should have been more worried about the impeding Ori invasion but her annual date with Ganos was coming up soon and she was pondering what they could do to mark the occasion.

_Maybe we could go watch a supernova from the Ascended Plane again? It _is _a beautiful sight. _Nimue mused as she recalled the last time they'd done as such, particularly as the enchanting view had served as a wonderful background for their lovemaking. The memory stirred her loins and for a moment Nimue lost the strict control of her body that she usually held when spawning. This allowed the intensely pleasurable sensations that the birthing process of her symbiote young induced in her human body to wash over her senses.

Overwhelmed by the pleasure and preoccupied by her own attempt to smother it, she barely noticed as a new feeling set in. Only as she got the spawning side effects back under control did she notice the strange sensation of something hooking her insides.

_This is familiar. _Nimue pondered as she examined the strange new feeling that was steadily growing in strength. _Wait! I remember what this is! It's a por-_

Before she could fully recognize the threat and prepare to fight it with her powers, the feeling reached a painful intensity before unwillingly teleporting her away in a brilliant burst of light.

* * *

A moment later Nimue found herself falling a few feet to the floor of a room full of vaguely familiar people that were gasping in shock at her appearance.

Ignoring all that, the Goa'uld Queen acted quickly. She was _still _spawning and her newly birthed children, now being born outside of water were dying of asphyxiation due to their inability to breathe air at this stage in their life cycle.

Calling on her magic, she pulled on the water in the room, liquid and in the air, and condensed a chunk of it into a sphere around her. Using telekinesis she gently picked up her children and brought them into the sphere where they could breathe.

This display seemed to shock the room's occupants even more, but Nimue couldn't care less. Reaching out to her children with telepathy, she checked that none of them were harmed. She was reassured to discover that none had suffered any permanent harm from their brief brush with suffocation.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she finally turned her attention to the room's other occupants. Though even this did not stop her from continuing her spawning. She wasn't about to let something as mundane as a kidnapping stop her children from coming into the world.

It seemed that while the majority of the other people in the room were still looking flabbergasted, a single gaunt man with unkempt hair and beard, but dressed in expensive looking if worn clothes had gathered his wits.

"Look away from my goddaughter _now_," the man barked while brandishing his wand threateningly at the others.

_Goddaughter? _Nimue thought as a faint memory of a similar, if far more shabby, looking man rose up in her mind. _Sirius Black? It couldn't be, right? I mean how would he know about my true sex?_

Whoever this man was, he was impressive indeed. Despite, or perhaps because of, his gaunt appearance he was proving menacing enough to make all the wizards - _Right! That's what they are!_\- obey even though some looked very confused.

_So I've been abducted by wizards? I wonder why. Or whether they know what they've done. Somehow I doubt that, but better to check than run on assumptions._

Putting action to her thoughts, Nimue allowed her eyes to flush white and her voice to take on a booming quality as she addressed the foolish wand wavers.

"**Wizards, do you know what you've done?**"

A number of the wizards flinched at her voice proving just how pathetic they were. But the oldest among their number proved himself made of sterner stuff and boldly stepped forward to speak on their behalf.

"My deepest apologies, young lady, for whatever offense we might have caused." The man said, carefully keeping his eyes averted from Nimue's naked body. "We were conducting a ritual to summon a friend of ours back to us but it seems to have gone awry."

"**And that excuses you and your compatriots from kidnapping the Head of State of a major galactic power?**" Nimue asked scathingly. "**An act that is most certainly an act of war?**"

Everyone in the room paled at her declaration and the old man - _He must be Dumbledore, though I don't remember him looking quite so old. - _hastened to reply.

"A thousand pardons, your Majesty," the ancient wizard groveled. "Is there any way that we can fix the situation?"

For a moment Nimue considered having some fun with them and demanding something outrageous. But the tiny voice at the back of her mind that was still Harry Potter objected, and Nimue sighed as she bowed at its insistence to play nice with her old acquaintances.

"Some clothes would be nice," Nimue said in a normal voice. "I'll be done spawning soon and would prefer to not have to walk around in the nude."

She'd barely finished speaking when a bushy haired girl that must have been Hermione rushed out of the room shouting over her shoulder that she'd get her some.

Seeing her old friend, who she hadn't recognized before now, Nimue decided perhaps she should be charitable with these people.

_That and I've put off settling my debts in Wizarding Britain long enough._

She honestly hadn't cared enough about them to want to come settle her affairs with them before now. The most thought she'd put into it was a conscious decision to stay away from Earth to reduce the risk of a temporal paradox by interfering with her past. However, it seemed that fate had decided that she could no longer push it back any further.

"While we wait for Hermione," Nimue said into the awkward silence that had descended into the room at the aforementioned girl's departure - and the reminder of her state of dress -, startling the wizards at her knowing her friend's name. "Let me just correct something. Your ritual did not go awry. I _was _Harry. Once. A long time ago."

She was met with an aura of confused skepticism from the wizards. Though her words seemed to trigger some kind of epiphany in a man who her distant memories identified as Lupin, who instead turned to shoot Black a look of understanding and regret. Ignoring all that, she barreled onwards.

"And in light of that, I'm willing to help you solve your problem with Voldemort. That being what caused you to resort to summoning me, correct?"

"You are correct," Dumbledore replied diplomatically, hiding his skepticism well. "You have my sincerest thanks at your offer."

Not all the gathered wizards were as good at being polite though and a slimy haired, hooked nose man that Nimue remembered was called Snape muttered under his breath, "Like this exhibitionist trollop is actually Potter."

Harry Potter might have responded to such an insult with embarrassment and empty bluster, but Nimue was no longer Harry Potter. With a wave of her hand, she sent a bolt of lightning streaking across the room to slam into the man. It hurled him into the wall, whereupon he slid down to its foot having been reduced to a smoking, barely alive heap.

"**The next person who dares insult me will not be so lucky as to live to tell the tale,**" Nimue warned, her eyes glowing white.

The room was reduced to a stunned silence, the only noise coming from Dumbledore as he rushed to check on his subordinate. Assured that he would live, the elderly wizard turned to Nimue once more.

"You have my assurance, your Majesty, that we will show you the utmost respect." He reinforced this order by shooting everyone else there a stern look.

"They better," Nimue said. "Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. In light of my past as Harry Potter, and the lingering affection I have for some of you, I am willing to help with your issues with Voldemort. However, before I can do that I must first contact my children and subjects. They are undoubtedly worried about my sudden disappearance."

Her mention of children seemed to have thrown Black and Lupin for a loop as both men started at her mere utterance of the word. A fact that amused Nimue to no end.

Dumbledore seemed equally entertained if the slight twinkling in his eyes were any indication, but he kept a straight face otherwise and managed a diplomatic reply.

"Of course, your Majesty." He said with a courtly bow. "We'll do everything in our power to assist you in that regard."

* * *

After waiting an hour for Nimue, that's what she demanded to be called, to finish birthing the creatures she called her children, Albus, the floating bubble of water containing her 'children', a protective Sirius Black and Remus Lupin found themselves standing in the drawing room of Grimmauld Place waiting for the woman to get dressed and transport them to the Chiropteran Hive Complex in France where she insisted she would be able to establish contact with her people.

Dumbledore had offered to make them a portkey for the trip, but she'd vetoed the suggestion and he couldn't blame her. The ritual that had brought her back to Earth was based in no small part on the same principles as a portkey. He thus expected she would be rightfully wary of that type of transportation for some time. Though she was too proud to admit that, instead claiming that wizarding wands or magic in general would be blocked by the Chiropterans.

Sirius was just getting antsy enough to go looking for his goddaughter when the girl in question returned dressed in a set of clothes that Miss Granger must have loaned her. Though she seemed mightily uncomfortable in it, if the way she kept pulling at the fabric of the sweater and pants was any indication.

"These clothes are simply awful." She complained. "Give me a good dress any day."

_Well, at least she seems to have adapted well to being a woman. _Dumbledore thought with a smile. _Though I do wonder why Harry is a woman now. _

It was a mystery that he was itching to solve. He had his suspicions certainly but until he could speak to Sirius or Nimue herself - Remus seeming to be in the same position as himself and wouldn't know - he didn't feel it was his place to speculate. He did however trust that Sirius was telling the truth about this woman being Harry though. His protectiveness of her was proof enough.

A protectiveness that he understands. He'd had a lot of time to reflect on his treatment of Harry since his disappearance and the conclusions he'd reached had not painted him a positive light. He had let his controlling tendencies overshadow too many of their interactions. So much so that he's frankly surprised she's willing to even consider helping them, though he is grateful that she is.

"Are you three ready?" Nimue asked at last, apparently finished adjusting her clothing for now.

All three men indicated in the affirmative, and with a nod she snapped her fingers. The next thing that Albus knew he was blinded by a bright light. When the light faded, he found himself somewhere else entirely.

_I don't recognize that mode of teleportation. _Albus noted with fascination. _Whatever it is, it has a much smoother ride than any form available to wizardkind. Then again, there is much Nimue can do with her magic that defies our understanding._

The casual conjuration and precise control of lightning was a prime example of this. He well remembered the state she'd left Severus in for insulting her. He'd warned the man that his acerbic wit, as the Potions Master would call it, would be his comeuppance one day. That it had come from the hand of the woman that he'd spent four years ridiculing as a boy, was just poetic justice in Albus' opinion. That was not to say he was unsympathetic for his colleague and friend's plight. Severus was gravely wounded but nothing that some time with a Healer and some potions couldn't cure, something Albus was sure Nimue was aware of. The woman had hurt him just enough to humiliate him and cause him immense pain whilst leading to no permanent harm, speaking of a level of precise control over her magic and actions that Albus had never seen before. With one action, she had impressed upon Albus her cunning and power, something he was fairly sure had been deliberate.

_Harry truly has grown up into quite the terrifying woman hasn't she? _Albus concluded at once proud of the girl while simultaneously wary of what his former student had become.

Even as he contemplated all that, the wily old wizard simultaneously took the time to observe his new surroundings. He had little doubt that he was at the Chiropteran Hive Complex like Nimue intended. It matched descriptions of the place he'd heard recently.

Though he noted with some curiosity at how for the home of a supposedly alien race, the decor of the Hive Complex's reception area looked surprisingly mundane if dated. The large ballroom seemed indistinguishable from those he remembered seeing in upper class French homes dating back to the late 19th century, though it appeared to have been remodeled into an reception area akin to the Ministry's atrium.

The place was full of activity, but as they turned to look at the new arrivals most of the room's occupants froze.

Out of this frozen crowd, a well dressed man hurried over with a look of relief etched across his face.

"Oh thank heavens! Lady Nimue!" The man cried out as he came to a stop before their female companion and offered her a deep bow. "We were so worried when you disappeared."

"I can imagine," Nimue replied, gesturing causally for him to rise. "May I borrow your subspace comms? I need to get in touch with my people before they do something reckless."

"Of course, my lady." The man said earnestly. "By orders of the Swarm Queens themselves, we will do everything in our power to accommodate you."

"Thank you," the woman said with a grateful smile. "Then please lead me to the comms."

"At once, my lady." The man said, gesturing for them to follow his lead.

Nimue nodded and allowed him to lead her, and her floating ball of water full of her 'children', through the reception hall with Albus and the two other wizards dutifully following in her wake.

* * *

A few minutes late, Albus found himself and his companions, now sans their guide, in a room with a row of alien looking consoles along one wall. The devices looked almost organic in appearance, reminding him of crustaceans.

Unfazed by their unsettling appearance, Nimue moved without hesitation to a machine and put her hand over a crystal embedded onto it. This caused a display to appear out of thin air above the console, that had a rapid fire series of French scrolling across the screen too fast for Albus to read before the image changed to show two people.

One was a woman with aristocratic features and long, raven black hair that bore a striking resemblance to Nimue. Another was a blue haired man with angular features and a golden tattoo on his forehead that had the design of a teardrop falling into a rippling pool of water. Both of them looked incredibly worried but calmed a great deal when they laid eyes on Nimue though they remained quite tense.

Sirius and Remus, Dumbledore noted, were flabbergasted by the woman who was unmistakably Nimue's daughter. He too was surprised of course, but after one startling revelation after another that the Potter had thrown their way in the last few hours, the old wizard was feeling quite desensitized.

He was thus not even fazed as Nimue began speaking to the two on the screen in a language Albus did not understand. It sounded alien to his ears. Almost inhuman. Yet Nimue spoke it with an ease that told of long practice.

Whatever she was saying seemed to have a calming effect on her conversation partners as with each word they seemed to calm ever more.

This piqued Albus' curiosity something fierce and he longed to understand what they were saying. However, unable to follow the conversation, Albus instead settled for musing on how the clarity of the image being shown was perfect despite being supposedly transmitted from across the galaxy.

_This incredible. Unfathomable leagues above our crude firecalls. _Albus admitted.

It took a few minutes, but finally Nimue finished her discussion and pressing her hand against one of the console's many crystals, cut the connection. In the same motion, she turned to the men.

"I'll be staying here with the Chiropterans for the time being," Nimue informed them sternly, her tone leaving no room for discussion. "As my allies for centuries, I trust them with my safety and those of my children far more than I would any wizard."

Sirius looked a little disappointed at that, but said nothing, while Remus looked sadly understanding. Responses that filled Dumbledore with pride. The two former pranksters had truly grown into fine, mature gentlemen indeed.

Their lack of a response surprised Nimue it seemed and she blinked before continuing, "Visit me tomorrow and we will continue negotiations about the terms of my assistance with your Voldemort problem then. For now, I want some rest."

At this a guide entered the room as if on cue, and Albus could not prove there wasn't one that he just didn't notice.

"He will show you the way out," Nimue informed them decisively, gesturing to the newly arrived young man.

"Then, your Majesty, we shall see you tomorrow." Albus said while offering the mysterious young woman a polite bow.

She returned his courtesy with a nod and turned away from him and the other two wizards. Taking this as the final dismissal it was, Albus nudged Sirius and Remus to follow him as he let the guide walk them back towards the reception hall.

As they walked the richly decorated corridors of the Chiropteran Hive Complex, Albus pondered the future apprehensively. Would this mysteriously changed Harry Potter really save them? If so, at what price? These were all worries that plagued his thoughts but in spite of them, the aged wizard couldn't help feeling excited. Whatever was about to happen, there was one thing of which he was certain. The Wizarding World was about to be shaken to its very core, and he couldn't wait to see it happen with his own eyes.

* * *

**Done!**

**Hope you guys liked it. If you're wondering why Nimue is so chill about being kidnapped, well it's simple. Despite everything, she's still Harry Potter at least in part. And to Harry, her kidnappers were the most important people in his life. So Nimue is at least giving them enough respect to go along with their nonsense for now. After all, she understands how desperate they think their situation is. Essentially, she's being magnanimous because of past camaraderie. **

**For those hoping for more interaction with the Harry Potter characters, hold your horses. It's coming. Nimue just has to stop her people invading Earth to 'rescue' her before anything else first. Now with that particular problem settled, she can think about reconnecting with Harry's old friends. Will it go well? Read on to find out.**

**Till next time, peace!**


	3. Reunion: Reconnecting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate.**

**The Wars of Legends**

**Bridging Interludes**

**Reunion**

**Chapter Three: Reconnecting**

**Beta:  
**

* * *

Sitting in the stately dining room of the suite provided to her in the Zoo, Nimue enjoyed a sumptuous breakfast whilst reflecting over her current situation. She's honestly surprised at how readily she'd agreed to help the wizards.

_I suppose there is still enough of Harry Potter within me to still want to help his old friends. Enough even, it seems, for me to be willing to overlook how Dumbledore had manipulated my early years like I was little more than a pawn. _

Her decision however was something that despite lengthy discussions last night Kalwart and Ma'toc couldn't understand. To them helping the wizards was irrelevant. All they were concerned about was her safety. She was comforted by their worry on her behalf but it rankled that they thought so lowly of her ability to protect herself that they felt the need to send a fleet and accompanying army to ensure her safety.

Thankfully since it was at her insistence that they would be making such a bold move, it would be up to Kalwart to handle negotiating with the Tau'ri governments for the right to enter their space. Dealing with the wizards was enough diplomacy for her, thank you very much.

She was distracted from her thoughts when a soft chime sounded across the room, signaling an incoming call over the intercom.

"Pardon the disturbance my lady," the professionally polite voice of a servant said over the room's sound system. "But a pair of gentlemen going by Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin are here to see you."

_They're early. _Nimue noted with a frown. _And it's odd that they're here without Dumbledore… Then again there isn't any harm in meeting them before that old codger shows up._

"Show them in," Nimue replied as she stood from the dining table and walked into the parlor to receive her guests.

"At once, my lady." The servant replied, before with another gentle chime the intercom shut down.

Mere moments later, she entered the living room to see the two wizards being escorted inside by one of the Zoo's servants. That barely held her attention for more than an instant though as her eyes were almost immediately drawn to a familiar avian riding on Black's shoulder.

Nimue could only stand in stunned silence as the bird sensed her presence and turned its head to look her way. The two old friends shared a glance that must have lasted mere seconds but which felt like a lifetime as they reconnected in a way that defied words.

Instinctively, Nimue raised her arm in welcome and her long lost familiar took flight to perch on it.

"Hedwig," the Ascended Goa'uld said her first friend's name lovingly as she affectionately ran the fingers of her free hand over the owl's plumage, the bird happily leaning into her soft touch even as it hooted in joy.

"Thank you, Sirius," Nimue said distractedly, still reveling in the reunion with her dear friend.

"Just acting in my self-interest here," the Animagus said jovially. "It was either bring her along or get pecked to death. Your familiar can be scarily insistent when she wants to be, you know?"

"She was right terrifying," Lupin said, adding his own two cents.

"She's always been like that," Nimue said with a smile towards her visibly embarrassed owl friend. "But her friendship is worth all the headaches she can cause."

The owl preened at that, earning chuckles from all three of them.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Nimue said, remembering herself. "Please follow me. We can sit in the drawing room and chat over some tea."

The servant who had escorted the wizards in nodded at the indirect order and quietly slinked away to prepare refreshments, even as Nimue led her guests into the aforementioned lounge. It like the rest of her suite was richly decorated as befitting someone of her high status. While she still considered herself to be relatively humble in her tastes, Nimue _had _come to appreciate the finer things in life that came with her station. Especially when they served to make an impression on others in regards to who exactly they were dealing with.

Not that her subtle attempt at inspiring awe or at least respect in her guests was bearing fruit. The two were far too attentive to her to bother with taking more than a cursory glance at their surroundings.

"That's a very nice dress you're wearing today," Black said, complimenting the sapphire colored, backless gown that Nimue had chosen from the hastily thrown together wardrobe that the Chiropterans had provided her.

"Thank you, Sirius," Nimue returned, testing out his name to see if he minded the sense of familiarity its use implied. When he made no reaction, she smiled and continued speaking. "I find it much more comfortable than the _clothes_ I was forced to borrow yesterday."

She put every ounce of her considerable disdain for what she'd worn the day before into her words. In her mind, dressing in a sweater and pants were disgustingly plebeian! She was a queen and should act the part!

"It's a little extravagant for daywear though," Lupin noted with a frown.

"It _is _daywear for me," Nimue told him with a shrug. "I dress like this most of the time."

"As long as you like it, I have no complaints." Sirius replied easily, as he sunk into a chair Nimue indicated.

Following his friend's lead and taking a seat himself, Lupin nodded. "Same for me. Just surprised is all. Most girls nowadays would prefer a simple blouse and a pair of slacks."

"I am not most girls," Nimue said, flashing her eyes white briefly to accentuate her point and taking a seat, Hedwig jumping off her arm to perch on the back of her chair in the process.

"No, you're not," Sirius agreed as he leaned forward to begin serving tea for everyone from the set discretely set up ahead of them by the servants.

"Indeed," Nimue agreed. "And even if I was, I do not see why either of you have any room to judge me. Sirius may be her godfather and you both may be my parents' childhood friends but I've long since grown beyond the need for anything from either of you."

"Can't deny that," Lupin said with a nod. "Not with all you've accomplished in the millennia since you burst onto the galaxy."

"You're researched my history?"

Lupin made to reply, but Sirius cut him off before he could say anything. "Moony is a bookworm. He hit the library the first chance he got yesterday. He probably knows more about you than any other wizard alive right now."

The werewolf had the good graces to blush at that.

"That said, Nimue, there's one thing you got wrong."

"Oh? What's that, Sirius?"

"There is _one _thing you need from me. The truth about your origins." Her godfather informed her seriously.

"Please pray tell," she urged him, her brow quirked in curiosity.

"Well, you see I've always known you were a girl." Sirius said, waiting for a reaction but upon receiving nothing but a wave of her hand looked a little disappointed though he nevertheless continued with his tale. "You see, your parents decided to hide that fact. So since your dad, James, was a genius at transfigurations, he decided to place a whole bunch of powerful ones on ya."

"And why did my parents feel this was necessary?"

"'Cos Wizarding Britain is a backward place, that's why!" Sirius shouted. Clearly they'd hit on a sore point. "It's a bloody patriarchal place. One where if your true sex was discovered, you'd likely have been used as a child bride and sold off for the Potter fortune should anything happen to your parents."

"Over my dead body," Lupin growled, his fists clenched so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Wouldn't put it pass anyone who tried it." Sirius said with a sad sigh. "Wizarding Britain is messed up. And so we did what we had to do to keep you safe. You were born in troubled times and protections like these were common. I dunno if you remember her from your time in Hogwarts, but Daphne Greengrass spent her first couple years as Damien."

Nimue did _not _in fact remember her apparent former schoolmate, but she got Sirius' point and gestured for him to continue.

"That's the thing though, the spells on you? They should have unraveled within a couple of years of being cast without reapplication. That it didn't must have had something to do with whatever happened that night Voldemort killed your parents. I don't know what exactly but that's all I can think of that might have made them last as long as they did."

"I see," Nimue said as she digested the information. It seemed her hypothesis all those millennia ago had been spot on after all. "Was your uncertainty over the cause of the abnormal duration of these spells why you didn't tell me about my true sex when you knew me as Harry?"

"Partly," Sirius confessed. "But mainly it was 'cos I was half-mad. Part of me forgot you were you and saw you instead as a reincarnation of your dad James. It made me forget or suppress or whatever who you really were. Then when I did remember, well, I was pretty darned worried how finding out would've messed with you. You were kinda under a lot of stress back then."

"I see." Nimue said thoughtfully.

It made sense. She did recall, even if dimly, that Sirius had been most unwell both physically and more importantly mentally immediately after his escape from the Wizards' prison.

"And what pushed you through the haze of confusion?"

"You disappearing." Sirius said with a sad smile. "It took almost losing you to get me to see past my madness enough to get the help I needed. I couldn't exactly help find you if I was all loony, so I got Dumbledore to get me a trusted mind healer. Turns out Poppy was qualified who knew? Anyways, a few sessions with her and a ton of potions later, I'm mostly okay. So, yeah, you're why I'm better now."

Nimue was touched by that. She must have meant a lot to him if her disappearance was enough of a catalyst to let him get a grip on his sanity.

"You're welcome." Nimue offered with a teasing smirk.

Sirius chuckled before replying far more seriously, "Don't scare us like that again, okay?"

"I'll try not to." The woman assured her godfather. "Now, Mr Lupin-"

"Please, just call me Remus." The werewolf corrected her gently.

"Very well." Nimue said with an apologetic nod. "Remus, did you know about all this?"

"He didn't," Sirius said jumping in once more. "As your godfather, I was the only one besides your parents who knew the truth."

"I only learned about it last night," Remus confirmed. "I was under suspicion of spying for Voldemort back when you were born. Your parents couldn't risk telling me something as important as this."

"I'd long suspected this was the reason behind my sex change." Nimue said after a moment of silence. "But actually hearing what drove my parents and you, Sirius, to do so and the lengths you went to… All to protect me… It leaves me feeling impressed."

"We would have all died to keep you safe," Sirius told her, his voice full of conviction. "I still would."

"As would I," Remus agreed with just as much determination.

_For them… For my parents… If for no other reason but to repay the debt I owe to them, I will help them kill this poseur Voldemort._

"Thank you gentlemen," Nimue said with a sincere smile. "Though I do wonder, was knowing that I was a girl all along how you, Sirius, recognized me so quickly back at Grimmauld Place?"

"Nah," Sirius said with a shake of his head. "That's 'cos you're my goddaughter. To us wizards that isn't an empty title like it is to most muggles. It's a major responsibility and one which comes with some benefits, like the magical ability to always be able to recognize their godchildren."

"I can see how that would be convenient in a variety of ways." Nimue noted with a chuckle.

_If that's common knowledge, and it probably is, that would explain why the other wizards all believed him when he identified me back then._

"Totally," Sirius said as he too chuckled. "It certainly helped me in recognizing my long lost goddaughter."

The Mother Empress of the Albion Stellar Empire laughed openly at the tease, garnering a smile from her two guests. She was rarely so open, especially with people she knew so little about as these two men. But something about them just inspired trust. Perhaps it was their clear devotion to her. Whatever it was, it allowed Nimue to let down her walls a tad and relax.

"So how's life been for you over the millennia?" Sirius asked once Nimue had calmed down. "Not the stuff in the history books, mind, but what's happened in your _life_, ya know?"

"I suppose, I do need to return a story with one of my own." The Empress said with a playful smirk. "Well, sit tight gentlemen because this is a long one. It starts in a graveyard where a young man awakened to find himself facing an evil wizard-"

* * *

A couple hours and numerous rounds of tea later, Nimue leaned back as she watched in amusement as Sirius and Remus tried to make sense of her life story. By the stupefied looks on their faces, they were struggling.

_And that had only been the abridged version. If only they knew the full story… I'm certain their reactions will be even more amusing._

Not that they weren't entertaining enough already. And more besides.

They'd been angry on her behalf at all the right places, while comforting and happy for her at others. Remus was a little bit of a prude, being uneasy about her relationship with Ganos but was ultimately accepting. Based on all that, she felt safe in concluding that they really did care for her.

The men were still trying to collect themselves when Hedwig hooted out a warning that guests had arrived. This snapped the wizards out of their stupors and they looked to the owl in confusion, which cleared as soon as the intercom chimed to life to announce the arrival of Dumbledore.

"Let him in," Nimue ordered easily. "And show him to the drawing room please."

"As you command, my lady."

It was moments later that Albus Dumbledore strolled into the room behind a servant.

"Sirius, Remus," the elderly wizard greeted with an amused grin. "Why am I not surprised that you are already here? Were you two really so impatient to see Ms. Potter?"

"I would remind you, Dumbledore, to call me by my chosen name." Nimue said as she along with the younger wizards stood to welcome the old man.

"Apologies your Majesty," the Headmaster of Hogwarts offered as he kissed the hand she offered. "I was merely trying to be polite."

Nimue was ready to cut into him by reminding him that addressing fellow guests before even greeting the host was far from polite, but refrained when Sirius jumped into the conversation with a angry hiss.

"Need I remind you of my stint in Azkaban?" The Animagus said with barely restrained anger. "And how little time I got to spend with my goddaughter due to my _unlawful _imprisonment there?"

Dumbledore winced at the barb.

"You have my deepest apologies for that," the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot said reproachfully as he shook Sirius' hand in greeting.

"Water under the bridge," Sirius said with a shrug and returned the handshake. "Besides everyone, you included, believed I was guilty. Heck, so did I."

"Perhaps," Dumbledore allowed with a reluctant nod. "But I should have at least looked into it a little more deeply."

"Enough," Nimue cut in sternly. "We are here to discuss the future. Not the past."

"Nimue is correct," Remus agreed eying the other two men sternly. "Now let's begin instead of wasting her time."

Albus nodded and with a quick shake of Remus' hand in the customary greeting, took a seat.

"In the interest of expediency, I shall dispense with formalities then." Albus said, waiting for Nimue's agreement. Receiving a nod in reply, he barreled ahead. "Then for our first order of business. Your Majesty, may I know to what extent you would be willing to help us?"

"Material assistance," Nimue informed him bluntly, hoping to rattle the wily old man. "With the galaxy at peace for the moment, I have a surplus of old arms that I have no need for. I'm willing to provide them to your forces to use in battle. Besides that, I am also willing to extend loans to fund your war efforts."

"Those are most welcome, your Majesty, but I'm afraid they are not enough." Dumbledore said nervously. "There exists a Prophecy between Voldemort and you that strongly suggests you _must _face him directly in battle."

"A Prophecy? Honestly, Headmaster, you're going to try and make demands on my goddaughter because of some old crone's ravings while drunk?"

"Exactly Headmaster," Remus added on. "Even if there is a Prophecy what makes you so certain that Nimue needs fight Voldemort personally at all? Aren't they notoriously difficult to interpret?"

"Sirius, Remus, it's fine." Nimue spoke up, drowning out whatever new objection Sirius was about to make. "Although I personally don't put any stock in prophecy, I'm also not adverse to the idea of fighting Voldemort face to face. But not without something in return."

"You have my thanks, your majesty." The old codger said with a pleased smile. "In return, I offer to transfer as much understanding of magic to you as I can provide. Furthermore, I am also willing to assist in the recruiting of experts for your research and development teams. And lastly, to open Hogwarts to interested students from your empire."

"And why pray tell would I be interested in any of that?"

Smilingly knowingly, the sneaky old man replied. "You might have hidden it from the muggles, your Majesty, but it only takes a little observation by a wizard to discern that a good amount of your technology relies on magic."

"Oh really?" Nimue countered, unfazed by his discovery of one of her biggest secrets. "Yet wizards have been examining my technology for years and made no such link. They all assume I have simply found mechanical means to duplicate magical effects. The only reason you've been able to see through the ruse is because you know my origins."

"I admit I did have an unfair advantage on that front," Dumbledore conceded. "It does not however detract from the fact that my offer is greatly beneficial to you considering the basis behind your technology."

Nimue paused for a moment to think on the matter. Dumbledore was right there. Besides, she had intended to help no matter what hadn't she? Yet now, Dumbledore was actually giving her a pretty good deal.

"You have a deal, Professor," Nimue said extending her hand to the Headmaster.

Smiling, he took and shook it, thus sealing their agreement.

* * *

It was the late afternoon on the second day since Harry had been returned to them and Hermione was _finally _getting a chance to properly meet with him. Sure, she'd met him already when the ritual had succeeded and brought him back to Earth from Merlin knew where. But she hadn't got the chance to talk to him at all in his brief time at Grimmauld Place. Not even when she'd brought him some of her clothes for his now female body. - _And wasn't that something that would take getting used to?_ \- She'd tried talking to him on the pretext that Harry might need help with her clothing, but much to her surprise he hadn't. In fact, despite looking deeply annoyed with the sweater and jeans she'd lent him, he was perfectly comfortable with all of it. Even the _bra_!

It was that fact, more than any others, which convinced Hermione that Harry might really be Nimue, Mother Empress of the Albion Stellar Empire. After all, if he was then he would have had plenty of time - Millennia! - to get used to her body and feminine clothing. In hindsight, the witch realized how silly a thing it was to convince her about something as far fetched as what Harry claimed, but it was what it was.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Ron asked from her side, as they walked along behind Professor Lupin as he guided them through the corridors of the Chiropteran Hive Complex.

"How Harry's a girl now," Hermione admitted. "That's weird, no? Even for Harry."

"I guess, but it's still Harry."

"I guess," Hermione said weakly.

Hermione wasn't too sure. Despite accepting that Harry was Nimue intellectually. She still found it hard to emotionally reconcile what her friend had become. Professor Dumbledore had explained everything that had happened to her and that helped. It had left Hermione feeling incredibly proud of her friend for surviving all that and coming out so much stronger.

_But after all that… Is she even still my friend?_

The worry gnawed at her soul. What would she do if Harry rejected her? Hermione honestly didn't know. She'd been used and then cast aside by so many so-called 'friends' in the past that she should be hardened to it. But the prospect of one of her first true friends doing that to her scared her.

"It'll be fine, 'Mione." Ron told her reassuringly. "No matter how much Ha-I mean Nimue's changed. She'll still be our friend, I'm sure of it."

Hermione just nodded uncertainly.

If Professor Lupin heard their conversation, he feigned otherwise. It was not until they reached their destination, a pair of ornately decorated double doors that he spoke to them.

"We're here, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Granger," he said formally and setting alarm bells ringing in Hermione's mind. "Just let me buzz us in."

The werewolf spoke softly into a ovoid device mounted on the wall next to the doors for a moment, before they swung open and he led them into a luxurious suite. Hermione herself was a member of the upper middle class and was privileged to have had the chance to stay in some of the most high end hotels in the world on holidays with her parents. But all of those rooms paled in comparison to the sheer wealth on display as she was guided into a drawing room, at which point she caught sight of the object of most of her swirling thoughts and all admiration of the rooms fell away.

Looking like a aristocrat straight out of the Regency era, Nimue was sitting in a high backed chair in the exquisitely furnished room. She was petting Hedwig absently as the owl perched on a stand next to her while she chatted with her godfather who was lounging in a rather ungainly way on a nearby sofa.

Ron was just shocked speechless by the whole scene and Hermione couldn't blame him. It looked like something that came out of a painting.

"Nimue, your friends are here." Remus said easily as he walked into the room and kicking Sirius' leg lightly forced him to make some space on the sofa.

Even as the werewolf took his seat next to his old friend, Nimue turned towards the two Hogwarts students with a grace that made her seem the perfect picture of a elegant lady of means.

_Am I dreaming and found myself in a Jane Austen novel? _Hermione thought, resisting the urge to pinch herself.

Perhaps she should have. Then she wouldn't have let her mouth take charge.

"Are you really Harry?" The bewildered young witch asked, giving voice to the immense disconnect she was seeing between the elegant woman before her and the often scruffy looking Harry Potter that she remembered.

Despite her massive faux pas, Nimue thankfully did not take offense. Instead, she just sighed.

"I suppose I'll have to prove it then."

"Told you, you would," Sirius said with a smirk.

Nimue shot him an annoyed look before turning back to Hermione.

"Hermione, in our first year at Hogwarts, you once told me that friendship and bravery were more important things in making a great wizard than books and cleverness."

Hermione couldn't help it. She gasped in shock. That was something only Harry could've known. When she'd told him that, he had been the only one around able to hear.

Leaving her to stew in shock, Nimue turned her attention to Ron.

"As for you Ron," Nimue said, a mischievous smirk spreading across her face. "You have a crush on Lavender Brown and more importantly Hermione."

This shook Hermione out of her thoughts and she spun to look at Ron.

"T-That's- Uh-" He sputtered, unable to respond properly.

_Which means it's true. He always gets this way when caught out. _Hermione realized, her face glowing crimson at the revelation.

A beautiful, tinkling laugh caught both the youngsters' attentions and they both turned to see Nimue giggling at what her mischief had created. Professor Lupin and Sirius were laughing too, but somehow despite even the latter's loud guffaws, Nimue's musical giggling carried into their ears.

It was different. Oh, so very different. But somehow, don't ask her how, Hermione just knew that this strange woman was her Harry. At this realization, a brilliant smile spread across the girl's face, her embarrassment from earlier evaporating.

_That's Harry! It really is! _Hermione thought, feeling deliriously happy. _He's back! Now everything can go back to normal at last!_

It was with this hope driving her that the witch rushed toward Harry with the intention to hug him.

She barely made it three steps before she was stopped in her tracks when Hedwig swooped down and raked her with her claws. Stumbling back in shock, she nursed the cuts Hedwig had given her and looked at the owl in shock as it flew back to its mistress.

"W-Wha- What?" Hermione said, too frazzled to formulate anything resembling a proper response.

Ron had no such impediment.

"What was that about?" The young wizard demanded harshly.

"She was rushing me." Nimue explained, her face set in a harsh mask that befit a sovereign. "Hedwig was defending me from a potential attacker."

"I j-just wanted to hug you." Hermione said quietly.

Nimue looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

That one word hit Hermione like a ton of bricks and she staggered back as if struck. _H-How could Harry ask that!?_

"What the hell are you saying!" Ron roared. "We're your friends aren't we?"

Nimue blinked as if confused for a moment before she seemed to figure things out and with a sigh addressed them once more.

"While I do cherish the old friendship from my Hogwarts years, I'm not Harry Potter anymore."

"What does that mean?" Ron asked belligerently, his temper flaring.

"It means, Ron," Nimue said, sounding a little sad. "That you cannot treat me like your best friend. Not anymore. As I've said, I'm not Harry Potter. I'm Nimue, the Mother Empress of the Albion Stellar Empire and must be treated with the appropriate respect."

"Since when did you become a Malfoy."

At this barb, Nimue's eyes glowed white and her next words boomed out with a terrible intensity. "**Since I became a Queen!"**

Ron was about to say something, probably something that would add even more fuel to the already raging inferno, but Hermione hastily cut him off.

"D-Does this mean you won't be returning with us to Hogwarts?"

"No," Nimue replied succinctly, causing Hermione to sob.

This elicited a frown from the woman. "Did you expect anything different? You, out of all the wizards I know, must understand what I am now and the responsibilities that come with it."

Sirius nodded in agreement, radiating disappointment at the two youngsters' behavior.

_I know but… I hoped that things would be different. That it wouldn't end like this!_

"You, shut up!" Ron growled at Nimue, causing her to set her eyes aglow again in anger. He ignored her and instead pulled Hermione into a comforting hug. "Stop rubbing it in already."

"Clam down. Everyone, let's just calm down." Professor Lupin said as he stood up and pulling out a potion vial from his coat pockets proceeded to offer it to Hermione.

"Here drink this, Ms. Granger, it's a Calming Draught."

The witch gratefully took it with shaking hands and downed it immediately. Almost as soon as the potion touched her tongue, her mind cleared of all thoughts for a moment before it returned to normal, lacking the gut wrenching sadness that brought her to tears. The simmering fear and anger that had plagued her since she had come continued to linger and grow though.

"Remus, why would you have something like that in your coat pocket?"

"I've started carrying a few vials of it around whenever you're around, Nimue," Professor Lupin replied with a smile in his voice. "With the life you lead and the things you say, I wagered I'd need it. Lo and behold, I'm right."

"It is a good idea." Nimue replied with a giggle.

Ignoring their byplay, Ron looked Hermione in the eye. "Are you okay?"

The witch just nodded. Ron eyed her searchingly for a moment before nodding in satisfaction and let her go.

While she continued to regather herself, Ron took a deep breath before offering Nimue a bow.

"Sorry about earlier, Ha-uh, Nimue." The boy said sincerely. "I just got upset 'cos you were upsetting Hermione. And, well, I've got a temper."

"I accept your apology." Nimue said graciously.

"I, uh, also understand that a lot of things have changed for you. An epic understatement I know, and we can't go back to being the Golden Trio but I've gotta know. Can we still at least stay in touch?"

Nimue nodded towards Sirius. "I see no problem with that. Send any mail you might have for me to my godfather."

"I promise to pass it along for you." The Animagus assured the redhead.

_How can Ron be so relaxed about all this? Harry is abandoning us!_

"_Nimue_," Hermione said, all but spitting on the name. "If you're a Queen like you say, doesn't that mean you can do whatever you want?"

_What am I doing? Stop! _The rational part of Hermione's mind screamed.

But she couldn't help herself. In the moment she was consumed by rage. Rage at Harry for betraying her, bullying her, like so many so-called friends had in the past. Of cheating her feelings. Of being her friend only to get something from her and then discarding her as yesterday's trash when it suited them. Overwhelmed by this rage, not all of it directed at the woman before her, she lashed out. She wanted to hurt _**this bitch**_ like she'd been hurt.

It seemed she'd hit a nerve too, as Nimue's eyes glowed gold.

"**Of course I can. I choose my people over returning to Hogwarts."**

_She means over me! _Hermione's rage screamed in her mind.

"Y-You, you ungrateful traitor!" Hermione screamed. "You're just forgetting your friends now that you're successful, huh?"

Again Hermione's barb struck home. This time though, the reaction was even more extreme. The air around Nimue started to get charged with static and Hedwig looked at her with deadly intent.

"**Remus," **Nimue said in a voice that echoed unnaturally, above and beyond the booming voice from before. It sounded like what a raging storm would sound like if given the ability to speak. "**See our guests out. Now. Before I do something I'll regret."**

A visibly upset Professor Lupin didn't even wait for Nimue to finish speaking before he was standing and grabbing Hermione's arm. Without a word, but radiating menace he dragged the witch out of the rooms with Ron trailing behind them glaring angrily at her.

Once outside, he pushed her into a servant waiting outside.

"Escort the children to the portkey terminal." He said in a feral growl. "I've got a goddaughter to calm down."

Without another word, Professor Lupin slammed the doors to Nimue's quarters closed.

The sound of which echoed down the corridors but even before they faded, Ron spun towards Hermione and glared at her.

"Damn it Hermione!" Ron roared. "Why the hell couldn't you just let things go?"

Hermione quailed. She knew he was right. She'd screwed up. Badly.

* * *

**Done!**

**This was a emotional chapter wasn't it? At least I tried to make it one. Between Nimue reconnecting with Hedwig, Sirius and Remus and her attempt to do so with Hermione and Ron, I tried to pull some feels. Especially in the latter case.**

**Speaking of that, some might wonder about Hermione's seemingly excessive reaction. Keep in mind that as hinted in this chapter, Hermione has been in situations where people have faked friendships with her only to exploit her and then discard her later, many times. Faced with a situation that, in her mind, seems similar, she overreacted. My take with Hermione is that friends are important to her, very much so. So when dealing with them, all that intelligence that supposedly defines her (I don't agree with the view that she's as smart as she and her **_**very **_**biased friends [who rely on her 'intelligence' for much of their hijinks] thinks and a deep unbiased examination of canon offers evidence for this interpretation) just goes out the window and she lashes out emotionally. That's exactly what happened here. If you disagree and think her behavior here is uncharacteristic, I'm open to discussing it in PMs.**

**Well, with that outta of the way that's it for this chapter.**

**Till next time, peace!**


	4. Reunion:The Trelawney Prophecy Fulfilled

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate.**

**The Wars of Legends**

**Bridging Interludes**

**Reunion**

**Chapter Four: ****The Trelawney Prophecy Fulfilled**

**Beta:  
**

* * *

The Dark Lord Voldemort paced back and forth across the Ministry of Magic atrium with a victorious smirk on his face.

_Soon. Soon victory will be mine! _He thought to himself with elation.

Thanks to information passed along by his little spy, Snape, Voldemort had learned that Dumbledore would be visiting the Ministry tonight to collect the Prophecy that supposedly tied him to the Potter girl.

_Snape's loyalty was always somewhat questionable though, _a more rational part of his mind reminded. _If my suspicions are true and he _is _a double agent then this is likely a trap. Not that it would matter._

With Potter already dealt with, there was nothing he could not handle. Not even Dumbledore could stand in his way now. It was this confidence that had led him to accelerate his plans to capitalize on the opportunity created. Completely switching gears, he'd abandoned his attempts to bide his time and prepare his forces in secret, instead opting for a frontal assault on the Ministry.

_All so I can both seize the Prophecy for study and to strike down Dumbledore._

The former was merely for the sake of his curiosity. He was certain that Potter was out of the picture, thus whatever threat the Prophecy might have posed was dealt with. The latter goal however… Oh! The very chance to finally eliminate the old fool that had stood in his way for so long was something that he was going to savor.

_And it seems I will not have to wait any longer. _Voldemort noted as he saw the old man exit a fireplace in the Ministry's atrium some distance away.

The Dark Lord let the old goat make it halfway across the massive room, before stepping out of the shadows to confront him.

"Fancy meeting you here, Dumbledore." The snake like man greeted mockingly.

"Riddle," Dumbledore replied unfazed and smoothly drawing his wand. "So you _have_ returned. I had suspected as much, but thank you for confirming them."

"Let us save the pleasantries shall we?" The Dark Lord said as he casually drew a line through the air with his wand and unleashed a barrage of spells at the older wizard. "And get down straight to trying to kill each other?"

Seemingly deciding that the time for banter had passed, Dumbledore's response was to flick his wand at the ground and cause it to ripple to life. It transfigured itself into a literal wave of earth that not only absorbed Voldemort's opening barrage but proceeded to barrel towards the dark wizard with deadly intent.

"Plebeian," Voldemort snorted in disdain as he flicked his own wand at the earthen wave and transfigured it into harmless air. "Is that all, Dumbledore?"

"Hardly," the old timer said almost jauntily. "That was merely a distraction to buy me some time for my next act."

As he finished, he pointed his wand directly at Voldemort and suddenly the massive golden statues of a wizard, witch, centaur, goblin, and a house-elf that made up the garish display that was the Fountain of Magical Brethren which dominated the atrium sprung to life and charged at him.

_I must give the old man credit. Animating such large constructs in such a short time _is _impressive. _Voldemort noted even as he sent a barrage of _Bombarda Maxima_ at the statues and reduced all of them to rubble long before they got anywhere close to him.

He was about to open his mouth to once more taunt the aging Headmaster of Hogwarts when he was forced to cut himself off and do some quick spellwork to conjure a hasty _Protego_ to protect himself from a firebolt that would have taken his head off.

Looking towards the gaffer, Voldemort was a little unnerved to see that he'd somehow conjured an inferno around himself from which he was shaping flaming projectiles.

_Well, I happen to have the perfect defense against that don't I? _Voldemort mused with malicious amusement as he tossed a doll shaped object out towards Dumbledore whilst simultaneously casting a spell to return it to its proper size.

As the doll grew in size, it quickly revealed itself to not be a doll at all but rather the corpse of Cedric Diggory. Deliciously, just as planned, the mere sight of it had Dumbledore freezing in horror.

"Remember him. Dumbledore?" Voldemort taunted as he raised the corpse as an inferi. "Isn't he the latest of your students that you've failed?"

The old codger said nothing, just stiffly went back to his spellwork. Though despite having forged a dozen flaming lances already, he refrained from launching any of them.

_And let's keep it that way shall we?_

"Would you really burn poor ol' Cedric to ash just to hurt me, Dumbledore?" Voldemort asked with a malicious smirk as he ordered the inferi to stand directly between him and his opponent. "Would you deprive the poor Diggorys of the chance to recover their only son's body?"

Dumbledore flinched but nevertheless sent his by now two dozen flaming lances flying across the distance between them, two of them surging ahead to incinerate Diggory's corpse and clearing the way for the others. This act of heartlessness was something Voldemort actually found admirable, but it was far too late. Dumbledore was not the only one who could make use of their opponent's distraction.

As the flaming bolts neared him, the water in the pool of the destroyed Fountain of Magical Brethren surged to life and crashed down on his position, smothering the flames. Unharmed, and still completely dry, Voldemort twisted his wand and reshaped the water into the shape of a single massive serpent and sent it lunging forward towards Dumbledore.

The old man seemed to not have expected this particular tactic from the Dark Lord, as his eyes were wide in surprise even as he channeled the remaining flames around him into the shape of a phoenix and sent it into a headlong clash with the water serpent.

The two diametrically opposing elemental constructs rammed into each other in an explosion of steam that filled the Ministry's atrium in an obscuring cloud as they cancelled each other out. Voldemort had expected this though and sketching lines in the air, sent wave after wave of spells at Dumbledore as he stalked towards the old man.

At first, the ancient Headmaster seemed to hold his own, deflecting all of the Dark Lord's spells and even returning his own that Voldemort easily sidestepped but slowly but surely his age started showing and he wavered under the relentless waves of spellfire. Just as Voldemort finally caught sight of his nemesis through the dissipating cloud of steam, the inevitable happened and one of his spells caught the old man in his arm.

Much to the older wizard's misfortune this was his wand arm and the Blasting Curse caused his whole appendage to explode in a brilliant fireball. Thus disarmed, it was trivial for Voldemort to hit the reeling old man with a Full Body-Bind Curse. He wanted the man immobile but aware as he relished his victory.

"At last I have you at my mercy," the Dark Lord crowed victoriously. "I wonder how I should ki-"

"My Lord!" His loyal servant Bellatrix Lestrange shouted as she ran towards him. "We're under att-"

Before she could finish her sentence she was hit in the back by a strange orange bolt that proceeded to reduce her head into a bloody mist.

Enraged by the death of one of his most loyal Death Eaters, Voldemort spun around to face her killers. Marching towards him from seemingly every direction were ranks upon ranks of men in knightly armor and armed with some kind of odd muggle rifle.

_My Death Eaters were awaiting my orders further inside the Ministry. If these people are coming from there then… Damn them! _Voldemort thought viciously as he raised his wand to unleash hell upon these interlopers, but before he could even think of the beginning of a spell they all leveled their weapons towards him and unleashed a storm of orange bolts.

Spinning on his heel, he apparited out of the way of the assuredly deadly crossfire and rematerialized a distance away to the sound of applause.

"You have quite the impressive reaction time don't you, Tom?" A haughty feminine voice said from behind him.

Turning around slowly, Voldemort was greeted by a sight that sent fear shivering down his spine for the first time since his resurrection. Standing amidst the various fireplaces of the Ministry atrium and flanked by a dozen of those strange knights, was a woman in an elaborate ball gown. A terrifyingly familiar woman.

Glaring at him like he was a pesky bug to be squashed was none other than his prophesied foe, Harry Potter.

* * *

"Go rescue Dumbledore," Nimue ordered her Lake Knights as she took a step forward. "I'll handle Riddle. Alone."

The elite Jaffa hesitated for a moment, but at an insistent nod towards the old man they reluctantly obeyed. Leaving her side, they ran pass a frozen Riddle to check on the defeated but hopefully still alive Dumbledore. They were about halfway to the immobilized body when one of the fireplaces flared green and a group of three dozen Death Eaters streamed in.

"Reinforcements?" Nimue asked her opponent idly.

The self-proclaimed Dark Lord just smirked.

Nimue just shook her head. It seemed the man was still under the delusion he stood a chance.

Though as his followers were quickly massacred that delusion and its accompanying sense of unwarranted superiority slipped from his face. The Death Eaters might have had the element of surprise, but that was the _only _advantage they had. They unleashed a rain of presumably deadly spells on her Knights but these washed harmlessly over the shields of her soldiers' power armor, whilst their own magical shields proved completely incapable of slowing the plasma bolts that her troops shot back. In a matter of seconds, Voldemort's counterattack was stopped cold and his followers were reduced to piles of mangled, burnt meat.

Faced with such a brutally one-sided display, it wasn't a surprise that as she took a step forward Voldemort flinched. Nor was it a shock that he proceeded to attempt to flee via apparition. Not that Nimue was going to let him.

With an application of her will she placed an interdiction field on the building, blocking any and all teleportation. He slammed hard against this barrier and was sent crashing into a wall, with his whole left leg missing.

"H-How?" Riddle hissed, even as he cast a spell that caused the flesh of his stump to bubble and expand until it replaced his lost limb.

"Magic," Nimue replied airily, noting with satisfaction the angry frustration that this flippant reply fostered on her foe's face.

"Magic?" He said contemptuously as he confidently stood despite the newness of his restored limb. "Well, I guess we'll to see whose magic is greater then, won't we?"

"You won't be able to escape without it," Nimue informed him. "I won't let you."

"_I_ will not let you do anything!" The dark wizard roared as he unleashed a barrage of spells with a casual flick of his wand. One of which was the sickly green color that still occasionally haunted Nimue's dreams.

Despite that, she was unfazed and with a thought sent a bolt of forked lightning that intercepted every one of Voldemort's spells, negating them. This caused the snake like man to gape in shock and created an opening that Nimue ruthlessly exploited. With another thought she pulled the water out of his body, transforming him into a dessicated corpse in a matter of moments.

Or at least that's what should have happened. Instead, there seemed to be an endless supply of water in his body. For every liter of moisture she sucked out of him, another seemed to be conjured from thin air and filled the gaps.

_What in the world? _Nimue pondered even as she idly conjured a shield of sparking lightning around herself to deflect the spells Voldemort was hurling at her with abandon.

"What trick are you using to resist my desiccation spell?" Nimue asked curiously as she quirked an eye at Voldemort summoning a golem from the earth and sending it at her in a reckless charge.

Sighing, she conjured several large sheets of water and used them to cut the golem to pieces. Though that proved to be something of a mistake as whatever spell Voldemort had nested in his construct proceeded to explode and showered her in shrapnel that she was forced to create a energy shield to defend against.

Instead of pressing the attack, Voldemort chose to use the successful distraction to attempt another escape. With much the same result, though far more comical as he was shot out of the fireplace he'd attempted to use and crashed head first into the wall on the far side of the atrium.

Nimue couldn't help it, she giggled at the humorous sight. _This is the idiot who is my prophesied foe? Really!?_

Much to her surprise however, in spite of what must have been a grievous head injury Voldemort was on his feet again moments later.

_How the hell is he so insanely durable? Even a Kull would be killed by that… Does it have something to do with how he resisted my desiccation spell?_

As Nimue puzzled over Voldemort's incredible durability, the aforementioned dark wizard was not idle and proceeded to cast another spell.

"Protego Diabolica!" He incanted, conjuring black fire in a spiraling ring around himself, one which her Knights wisely backed away from as it grew increasingly close to Nimue herself.

"Stop distracting me!" Nimue shouted irritably as with a thought she smothered the magic within the spell itself causing the flames to sputter out of existence.

"Impossible!" Voldemort shouted, shocked by the display.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Nimue told him in a tone she adopted when dealing with her children when they were being particularly petulant. "Your fire was a conjuration that draws on ambient magic to sustain itself after being brought into being. Cut off its ability to do that and it dies. That's basic logic."

_By that same logic, if I cut off whatever is allowing for his insane durability then I can kill him. But what is it? _Nimue thought as she focused her preternatural senses on examining Voldemort's unnatural body for the source of his ability to cheat death.

"But doing that is impossible!" The man whined. "Only the Ancients like Merlin were ever capable of that!"

"Moros was a showoff I see." Nimue said with a sigh. Her old friend had always been quite the showman. "But yes it's an ability of Ancients and beings like them."

"Are you saying you're an Ancient then?" Voldemort sneered.

"Something like that," Nimue said with a shrug.

The dark wizard didn't seem to like her response, not if his barrage of spells was any indication. He was even creative with his attack this time around, mixing in elemental attacks amidst wave after wave of more conventional spells. He shot fire, earth and wind at her, creating an elemental smokescreen that he hoped would allow his Killing Curses and other Unforgivables to land a hit. He was sorely disappointed therefore when Nimue distractedly weathered his assault by conjuring a storm around herself that deflected or absorbed everything he threw at her before it even got close.

All the while, she was focused on her examination of the magic that made up Voldemort's being as it imprinted on the lower Ascended Planes afforded to him as a half-Ascended Being, or what the wizards presumed to be the soul.

_What are these strange connections that trail off into the distance? Links to failsafes of some type? If he's following mundane fantasy tropes I'd almost think they were ties to his phylacteries. Whatever they are, severing them are probably a good idea._

Putting that thought to action, Nimue sent torrents of her lightning surging through these wholly unguarded magical connections. The effect in the mortal plane was immediate. One moment Voldemort was futilely unleashing hell upon her, the next he was spasming and writhing on the ground like a massive electrical current was passing through him.

That was in fact exactly what was happening as immense amounts of power poured itself through his presence on the Ascended Plane and proceeded to scorch every inch of it. Even as Nimue watched from the Ascended Plane, six objects scattered across Britain spontaneously exploded in electrical bursts and were destroyed, their links to Voldemort burning away in the process.

_That was unexpected…_ Nimue mused as she returned her attention to the material plane and was greeted with the sight of Voldemort dying as his links to whatever those objects were ceased to exist. _Though this is an interesting line of attack. I wonder… Would this work against other Ascended? Hmm…_

It was whilst distracted by this idea that Nimue dismissed her protective storm and walked over to Riddle's smoking body. Amazingly, the wizard was still alive. Something she unceremoniously rectified by picking it up telekinetically and then slamming him into the nearest wall hard enough to reduce him to a bloody smear.

_Good riddance to bad rubbish._

* * *

A day after the final demise of the self-proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort, Nimue sat on the command throne on the _Pride of Albion_'s Pel'tak waiting on Sirius and Lupin to finish their tour of the ship. Next to her Hedwig was taking a nap on her newly installed perch directly to her right.

Smiling at her sleeping familiar, Nimue turned to track the progress of the two wizards and noted with amusement that they were taking the time to grill Ma'toc and Eldarose who were acting as their guides on her life. Shaking her head at their worry, she turned instead towards the display playing the news from the surface.

Idly surfing through the channels, she skipped over numerous programs about the armed conflicts that had broken out in the Arab world caused by the collapse of oil prices as the fossil fuel was increasingly phased out in lieu of naquadah generators as a source of power generation and about the unrest in many authoritarian countries as their economies fell apart due to their inability to keep up with the competition created by the introduction of off-world technology throughout the Western world.

_Serves them right. _Nimue thought with grim satisfaction. While she sympathized with the suffering these crisis caused, she nevertheless couldn't help but find it fitting that these authoritarian regimes were finding their comeuppance. She had no tolerance for _any _state abusing its people.

Caught up in her thoughts, she allowed the feed to linger on a report about an attack by Islamist extremists on the construction site for Singapore's ambitious hybrid cityship and spaceport. The small island city-state had responded to Disclosure remarkably well and had almost immediately capitalized on the newly available off-world technology to begin development on a number of ambitious projects such as a transporter hub that intended to build in the very bedrock of their island and a modular ship to be constructed in orbit that when completed would dwarf even their home island. She had found the effort impressive and was thus comforted by the news that damage to the modules under construction was minor and that there were no casualties.

She contemplated sending security aid to the island nation but reconsidered when the report added that local authorities had launched raids in conjunction with their neighbors to neutralize the terrorists involved.

_Hopefully that's enough. Singapore's neighbors aren't all that stable at the moment..._

Moving on, she found herself lingering on a news report which showed protests across the world as economic disruptions caused by the introduction of off world technology led to job losses.

_We expected this, _Nimue thought with a frown as she recalled the many discussions she'd had or were privy to that had debated the consequences of Disclosure on Earth. _But it's troubling to actually see it happen._

Her unease was allayed somewhat as the report continued by bringing up the aid provided by Earth's off world allies and how it was ameliorating the worse impacts of the situation. She was further soothed as this report was immediately followed by another on the increasing sign up rate for colonists as the appeal of land grants and job opportunities on Earth's colonies continued to attract millions.

_Hopefully between this and the aid, we can keep the effects of economic disruption to a minimum._

Flipping channels once more, she found herself stopping on one discussing what was being called the Wizarding Disclosure, where after centuries of isolation the wizards had finally revealed themselves to the rest of world and repealed their archaic Statute of Secrecy which they replaced with a set of Articles of Restraint, outlining the responsible use of magic.

_Considering this is going ahead, the Others must have finally decided to stop forcing the wizards to remain in hiding. Honestly, they should have done this as soon as the Goa'uld were first driven off the planet. Who knows what kind of progress the Tau'ri would have achieved if they had access to magic? Then again, I suppose late is better than never._

On screen the segment was going into greater detail about the various Naquadah deposits that the Wizards had kept hidden on Earth under their various settlements and how with Disclosure these resources were almost certainly going to be tapped as well as the consequences doing so would likely have. She changed the channel not needing to hear it now. She'd receive a report on it from her intelligence services soon anyways. Surfing through the channels once more, she settled on one showing a live debate about the violation of Sol space by the fleet that came to rescue her.

One commentator was saying that while he understood the situation, violating their space like this was an act of aggression. In reply, another more sympathetic commentator agreed but pointed out that her government had apologized and even agreed to recompense the U.N. Homeworld Defense Organization by agreeing to the establishment of a joint "magitech" research center despite previously strongly opposing such a move. This didn't satisfy his counterpart though who argued this was too small a concession.

_I'd argue it's too big of one. _Nimue thought angrily. _Not that I'll back out of a deal Kalwart made on my behalf, but seriously couldn't she have worked out something less costly to us?_

Tired of the still ongoing debate, she changed the channel and ended up on the new Wizarding T.V.

It was announcing that after the extraordinary revelations about her identity that her Potter inheritance would now enjoy ambassadorial extraterritoriality and be managed by her godfather, Sirius Black, and an as yet unnamed ambassador. It continued by discussing how Sirius' name was cleared when her Jaffa captured the man who had framed him for all the crimes for which he had been sent to Azkaban, Peter Pettigrew. And how after all the unjust treatment he'd endured on Earth, he'd applied for and was granted Albionian citizenship.

_And they totally forgot about Remus. _Nimue noted with a frustrated sigh. _I don't know if this is just shoddy reporting or them showing their bias against werewolves. With the wizards it could honestly be either or both._

Thankfully for her temper, she was pulled away from the local news by the return of Sirius and Remus from their tour.

"Gentlemen," Nimue greeted them with a smile. "Enjoy the tour?"

"Yeah," Sirius admitted with a easy smile. "Your spaceship is amazing."

"It really is," Remus agreed. "And your daughter and First Prime, did I get that right?"

Ma'toc nodded and smiling Remus continued. "And your First Prime had wonderful things to say about you too."

"Probing them for details about my life?" Nimue asked knowingly.

"Like you didn't expect we would?" Sirius asked pointedly.

"Guilty," Nimue confessed with a chuckle that both men shared.

When they all regained their composure, Nimue offered them both a smile.

"In the brief time I have been back on Earth, I've come to truly like you two." Nimue informed them. "Something that I did not imagine possible. I'm not the trusting sort."

"Well, I'm not surprised." Sirius said with a teasing smirk. "I'm extremely charming but then again you're not interested in my male charms are you?"

"Sirius!" Remus chided, scandalized by his friend. "She's our goddaughter!"

Nimue just laughed at their antics and using a bout of telekinesis smacked her dogfather on the head lightly. "I have to agree with Remus on this one, Sirius. Must you be such an uncouth horndog all the time?"

"Always," Sirius affirmed, earning a groan from Remus and another laugh from Nimue.

Waiting for her to calm, Sirius addressed her seriously. "Once we've made sure everything is in order back on Earth we'll come and visit you on Londinium, okay?"

"You're always welcome," Nimue told them sincerely. "You're family after all."

Both men preened at that, knowing full well the honor being afforded them by that declaration.

"To that effect, next time when in private call me Vivian."

* * *

**Done!**

**Hope you guys like my attempts at magical duels. I know they might not be as grandiose as they could be but I tried my best. Of particular note, the battle between Voldemort and Nimue was tricky. I had to convey that Voldemort was hopelessly outclassed whilst simultaneously showing that he was still powerful. Hope I managed well enough.**

**On the matter of being hopelessly outclassed, some of you might debate that but really it comes down to choice on my part and that's what I came up with. As always this is only my interpretation but which is one supported by what, I hope, is sound reasoning. Fundamentally, I think it's no contest between an Ascended Being with access to higher planes of existence and the power to manipulate them when pitted against a wizard even one as powerful as Voldemort. That said, why were the wizards cut down like chaff by mere Jaffa? Well, two things: 1) Nimue's Jaffa are trained soldiers who know how to fight being pitted against what amounts to a bunch of thugs; and 2) Nimue gave them technology that gives them an unassailable advantage (her shields are designed to weather things like shots from high powered energy weapons, the comparatively weak magic of most offensive spells [look at what they can do and the energy required to accomplish those feats then compare them to the power behind even a simple real world hypothetical plasma weapon and tell me they aren't weak]).**

**Okay, that's it for my ramblings in this chapter. If you still don't agree with how I played things out feel free to PM me.**

**For now, I'm signing out here. Peace out!**


	5. Old Feuds: The Red Shield

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the IPs from which any imported elements may originate.**

**The Wars of Legends**

**Bridging Interlude: Old Feuds**

**Chapter One: The Red Shield**

**Beta:  
**

* * *

In a distant corner of the Milky Way galaxy, there existed the star system known to the Tau'ri simply as 2302 Abhijit. Within this forgettable system was a sizable asteroid belt and built into the rock of one of these rocky celestial bodies was a hidden Asgard research facility.

Stepping out of the base's transporter area alongside her twin and their friend Thor, with Haji as their ever present shadow, Saya couldn't help but gawk a little at the strange Asgard architecture, with its many arches and ultra clean aesthetic it always made her feel like they were trying too hard to give the impression that they were an advanced race. It definitely deviated from the utilitarian Tau'ri aesthetic or the more organic one her kind favored.

_At least it isn't the guadiness of the Goa'uld though. I love Nimue but even she likes her gold ornamentation too much, and she's one of the milder ones._

"Supreme Commander, your Majesties, it is an honor to receive you in my humble labs." The base's chief scientist, Heimdall, said as she stepped forward to greet them. "May I know what brings your august selves out to my corner of the universe?"

"We merely wish to tour your facility and have an update on the progress of your work, Heimdall." Thor informed his fellow Asgard.

"Of course, Supreme Commander, I would be most pleased to show you around." The scientist said with a nod and gestured for them to follow. She waited for all of them to do so, before she continued giving a summary of her efforts so far. "We've made good headway. Using the recovered ancestor as a sample and combining that with studying Chiropteran mutagenic capabilities, we are finally closing in on a solution to the genetic problems plaguing our clones."

At this she gestured to ranks of new Asgard clone bodies floating in tanks and being examined by a number of Asgard scientists. They were on a series of anti-gravity lifting equipment of some kind and Saya guessed that these were new models being prepared for shipment to other research facilities for study in the interest of parallel research.

"That said," Heimdall said as she urged them forward. "We would really appreciate it if we had access to samples of the newly discovered human subspecies which appear to possess mutated versions of the Ancient Technology Activation gene which has somehow allowed them to become partially Ascended Beings."

"We are making every effort to obtain samples of Homo Magi DNA as we speak." Thor reassured the researcher as they walked through a portal that was unmistakably a blast door of some kind and entered into the heart of the facility.

Heimdall was dutifully describing the research being carried out by her fellows in each lab they passed, and elaborating as they went along on the overall progress of her research. It did sound as promising as she had said in her summary when they'd arrived.

As they arrived in the main cloning lab, Thor got caught up in an involved discussion with Heimdall on the latest modifications that the newest clones would be sporting. Not particularly interested in these specifics, Saya took the time to just chat with her twin.

"So the Asgard want Homo Magi DNA now? Another thing from Earth, huh?"

Diva hummed noncommittally, curious about what Saya was getting at.

"Well, doesn't it seem like Earth is the center of so much change in the galaxy? It being not only _our _homeworld, but also that of the Nimue and the Tau'ri as well?"

"I blame the Ancients," Diva said with a shrug. "Earth was originally a Swarm world and they were the ones who chose to claim it for their own after the Extinction War. As for wizards like Nimue? Aren't they the results of mutations in the ATA gene they introduced into the planet's population via intermarriage? And as for the Tau'ri, they were subtly manipulated into being the agents of change they are by the Ascended Ancients the whole time weren't they?"

"I must admit that your argument has merit, Diva." Thor opined, seemingly having concluded his conversation with Heimdall and heard what Diva had to say. "Though moving on from that topic, I must say that with Wizarding Disclosure things have certainly changed for the Tau'ri hasn't it?"

Saya noted with some amusement that her Asgard friend must be awfully uncomfortable to so blatantly change the topic like that. Then again she couldn't blame him. To be presented with the idea that the Ancients were behind so many things and the lack of agency that implied must be unnerving to someone so used to being one of the most powerful beings in two galaxies.

In light of that, she let him continue to lead their conversation on his new tangent.

"It's caused a great deal of tension on Earth has it not? I do believe the revelation has led quite a few people to question why the wizards stood idly by when their non-magical cousins needed them, particularly in regards to the Battle of Earth."

"That's true," Saya agreed. "However, things are largely calm at the moment as the wizards have apologized for this and promised to offer their full assistance to the U.N. Homeworld Defense Organization from now onwards."

"And this has satisfied everyone?" Heimdall asked curiously.

"Not everyone," Diva admitted. "People on both sides are unhappy and then there are those who are exploiting the heightened tensions to pursue their own ends."

"It sounds volatile." Heimdall asked worriedly.

"Yes, but nothing that you should worry about old friend." Thor reassured her. "For now let's finish this tour, shall we?"

"Of course," the scientist acquiesced with a nod of her head. "If you would please follow me."

* * *

Far away from the 2302 Abhijit system, on the familiar planet of Earth. A suave looking blonde wizard, dressed in a white robes with a red shield emblazoned on his breast finished putting on his ceremonial dress by putting on a blank white mask. He was Philippe Marcon, a member of the Red Shield High Council and as he stepped into a dark conference room he called the meeting of the august body into session.

"Greetings fellow councilors," he said, his voice distorted by the charms cast on his mask. "This meeting will be brief."

The others offered nods. Despite their professional stillness, they all radiated eagerness. Philippe shared that feeling. Today, after years and years of biding their time, the Red Shield would finally publicly begin its campaign against their hated foe.

"This meeting was called merely to inform you all that everything is in order." He said, barely preventing his joy from seeping into his voice. "Soon we will strike a mighty blow against the bestial monsters masquerading as humanity's allies."

In twos and threes, his fellow councilors all nodded in satisfaction. Seeing this, Philippe allowed himself a smile underneath his mask.

_Soon Granduncle Javert! _Phillips directed his thoughts towards the bejeweled skull of his granduncle where it sat at the head of the conference table. _Soon your mission will take one big step towards completion!_

As if in response, the jewels set in the skull's eye sockets gleamed seemingly in satisfaction.

* * *

Lucille Blanchet was a young woman with long, wavy, blonde hair with bangs on the left side of her face, large blue eyes, thin eyebrows, and a diamond-shaped face. She was a French Auror assigned to Interpol to track down a group of terrorists called Red Shield, a bunch of fanatics who claimed to be vampire hunters but only targeted seemingly random victims that only recently had been identified as Chiropterans.

"Everyone in position?" The voice of her team leader crackled over the radio as they all took up positions around a farmhouse in a remote part of Northern France that the terrorists were using as a safe house.

Dutifully, Lucille waited her turn before reporting in the affirmative.

"Good." The man said once everyone had reported in. "Blanchet, keep your wand out. We may need it."

"Yes sir," Lucile said as she held her wand in her non-dominant left hand and her gun in her right. It was a odd set up and one she was still getting used to, but hours at the range had given her enough of a hang of it for her to try it out in the field.

That she was able to use her magic openly like this was something she was thankful for. She'd been working at Interpol for years, helping them discreetly as they tracked Red Shield and had to hide it for all that time. After Wizarding Disclosure though, that was no longer necessary. Disclosure might have led to her getting tons of flak from her colleagues over the years of secrecy but the sheer convenience of being able to openly use her magic more than made up for it.

"Alright, on my count we storm the building."

"Three."

Lucille took the time to exchange a look with the men under her command who she'd tasked with handling the ram that was to knock down the kitchen door. They nodded back to signal their readiness, despite having to drag the heavy thing through the overgrown undergrowth to their current hiding spot.

"Two."

Satisfied that the men assigned to breaching their way into the house were ready, the witch quickly checked on the others in her group and was pleased they too were all ready to do their jobs. Their attention focused on the door and their weapons ready.

"One! Breach! Breach! Breach!"

At the commander's order, the two man in charge of the ram picked it up and rushed the back door while escorted by the rest of the time. Within seconds they had used the heavy metal tool to slam the wooden door open and stepped aside to allow the rest of the heavily armed team to rush into the house.

Lucille was the third person in and was greeted with the sight of a pair of surprised men still in the midst of standing from where they had been sitting around a table covered in maps.

"You two are under arrest!" Lucille shouted with the full authority of a Interpol agent.

Unfortunately, it seemed the two men were unimpressed and proceeded to reach for the guns they had lying on the table. The witch reacted more quickly though and fired off a pair of stunning spells in quick succession that knocked the two men unconscious before they could even wrap their hands around their weapons.

"Quick shooting," one of her squadmates complimented, alongside a number of appreciative noises from the rest of the squad as they moved to secure the two men.

The witch kept her wand and gun on the suspects just in case, all whilst trying to keep alert to any other threats while she called in their haul. She received an acknowledgement from the commander and a order to stay put. Heeding the command, she ordered her men to finish securing the kitchen and then hold position. She didn't allow herself to breathe easy until she'd received the all clear.

Once that had happened, the commander marched into the kitchen to inspect the prisoners.

"These two are our only _guests _today?" The old soldier asked.

"Yes sir," Lucille reported. "We found them studying the maps on the table over there."

"Anything interesting?"

"They're all of known Chiropteran facilities."

"No surprise there." The man hummed. "Think they'll have anything extra to add?"

"Not waiting for the analysts?"

"Best do a preliminary interrogation first, just in case there's anything time sensitive." The commander said as he walked over to the bound men, Lucille following behind him. "You have any of that truth serum of yours?"

"Yes, boss," Lucille said as she fished out a vial of veritaserum she kept on her person precisely for situations like this. "Here you go."

"Good, good," the man said with a pleased smirk. "Wake one of them up would you?"

"_Rennervate._" The witch incanted, reviving the nearest of the two prisoners.

"Hello there, sir" the commander said with a smile. "I would like you to answer a few questions for me. Would you oblige me?"

"You can't do this! This is against my rights!" The man shouted as he struggled against his restraints.

"I'll have you know, Mr. Terrorist," her commander said almost jovially. "That under the latest legislation we're fully within our rights. Gentlemen, force his mouth open please."

Two of Lucille's squadmates came forward and together managed to force the prisoner's mouth open. Acting quickly, she darted forward and dropped some of the potion in. The moment the potion touched his lips, the prisoner calmed.

"Are you ready to answer questions now, sir?" The commander said, still sounding cheerfully.

"I don't want to but I have no choice."

"Good answer! Now then, could you tell me why you and your friend were looking over those maps over there?"

"We're reviewing them to look for any loopholes for the upcoming attacks."

Lucille felt the blood in her veins freeze over. Many of those targets on the maps were public places liable to be full of innocent civilians!

"And when are these attacks going to take place?"

"Today."

_Oh sweet Merlin! _

* * *

**Done!**

**And here's the first chapter of my second bridging interlude. As you might have guessed, this one will focus on the Chiropterans. What will happen to the yuri queens? Well read on to find out!**

**Oh, and if the raid on the Red Shield safe house is unrealistic which it probably is, I apologize but I'm not exactly an expert on Interpol tactics. I did however make a fair attempt at it and I just hope I didn't mangle it too badly. Please tell me how badly I screwed it up in the reviews/PMs.**

**Till next time, ciao!**


	6. Old Feuds: First Strikes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the IPs from which any imported elements may originate.**

**The Wars of Legends**

**Bridging Interlude: Old Feuds**

**Chapter Two: First Strikes**

**Beta:  
**

* * *

Dominique Barthélemy, officer of the Préfecture de police de Paris (Paris Police Prefecture), was enjoying a morning at a fashionable cafe near the Chiropteran consulate in Paris with his friend the Vizier Michel whose human form was a very tall and muscular young man with orange eyes, with his blond hair slicked back leaving numerous spiky strands pointing backwards and a handful falling down in a small tuft on his forehead.

"So how has things been lately?" Dom asked his friend. "Heard you've been busy."

"That is an understatement," the Chiropteran replied. "I've been heading the effort to set up our consulate and it's been a whole lot of boring paperwork. Honestly, I had expected it would be but it was still more than I'd expected. What _is _up with your race and bureaucracy?"

"Not every race has the luxury of a hivemind to ease the gears of government." Dom informed him with a playful smile. "Makes bureaucracy kinda necessary."

"I suppose so," Michel said with a frown. "But enough about me. How have things have been for you, Dom?"

"Except getting a promotion not much has changed." Dom replied with a shrug.

"A promotion? Really?"

"Yup," Dom agreed taking a sip from his coffee. "Apparently what I did during the invasion was considered heroic."

"It _was _heroic," Michel informed him with a smile.

"Well, I don't thi-"

Their conversation was interrupted when a wizard popped onto the street in front of the nearby Chiropteran consulate, the loud pop drawing the attention of both men. They were thus looking straight at the wizard as he pulled some kind of string which set off a massive explosion. The blast threw both Dom and Michel off their chairs. The police officer must have hit his head during the tumble or something because for a moment, he was overcome by a sense of disorientation.

"Dom, are you alright?" Dom heard Michel ask as he cleared the cobwebs that had somehow settled in his mind due to the blast.

"Yeah. What happened?" Dom asked as Michel helped him to his feet.

"A terrorist attack." Michel informed him pointing towards the site of the explosion. It was a scene straight out of Dom's worst memories of the alien invasion. Wreckage and bodies were lying everywhere, with injured wailing in agony where they lay or stumbled around in a daze.

"Who the hell would do this?" Dom asked as he hurried over to help the nearest wounded person.

"If the means of the terrorist's arrival was any indication: a wizard." Michel said from his side as they provided what aid to the poor woman they could.

* * *

At roughly the same time as the Paris consulate was attacked, Rubeus Hagrid was on a date with Maxime at a fundraiser being sponsored by the Swarm in Rouen.

The man was honestly flattered that someone as sophisticated as Maxime was willing to entertain his attempt to court her, despite his humble background. Sure they were both half-giants, but she was Headmistress of a prominent magical school and he was someone who did not even finish school. The unease was just compounded by the venue of their current date. It was a black tie affair and he was feeling incredibly out of place, leaving him to adjust his bow tie nervously.

"Stop fidgeting with the tie, Hagrid." Maxime chided. "You look fine. But if you keep messing with it, you'll ruin it."

"Sorry Maxime, it's just-"

"You're not comfortable? I empathize. I hate these kind of events as well however needs must."

"If you don't like it why do you go to things like this?"

"Networking. A unfortunately necessary task for someone in my position."

"Well, at least I'm here to make it tolerable." Hagrid teased.

"Indeed, it does." Maxime replied with a coy smile.

Hagrid smiled back and was leaning in for a kiss when suddenly with a series of loud pops, a group of wizards apparited into the ballroom and immediately began casting deadly spells into the crowd. It all happened so fast that the Hogwarts Professor only noticed what was going on when he saw a man get thrown pass them thanks to a Banishing Charm and slam into a wall. Hard.

"Maxime!" Hagrid roared as he spun away from his date to face the threat.

Said woman had already drawn her wand and was firing spells at the wizards, who quite obviously were surprised to encounter resistance.

Smiling that the woman was of like mind as he himself, Hagrid charged at the attackers. Only to be met by them beginning to turn their wands towards him.

_Too slow! Who are these amateurs? _The veteran of the wars against Voldemort thought even as he grabbed a nearby round table as an impromptu shield that deflected their belated spell barrage. It crumpled under the assault but survived long enough to allow him to close the distance.

Once in close, he used the remains of the table which was by now really little more than the a stump like a club to smash the nearest attacker over the head. That particular killer had just crumpled to the ground when in a series of pops and the slamming open of doors, Aurors and police swarmed into the ballroom.

_Pretty good response time. Loads better than it would be back in Britain. _Hagrid noted as things devolved into a blur of fighting that within minutes saw the attackers almost entirely subdued.

Unfortunately, they didn't seem to lose heart at that.

"We are the Red Shield, the shield of man!" One of the attackers screamed as he reached for a string that trailed from the bulky vest he was wearing.

Hagrid had no idea what he intended to do, but his gut told him he shouldn't let the man do whatever it was. Acting on that instinct he used his tall stature to reach over the melee and grabbed hold of the man's arm. Pulling hard and unintentionally popping the bloke's arm out of his shoulder, he stopped him before he could grab hold of the string. The man screamed at his rough treatment but that was quickly ended when Maxime shot him with a stunner and knocked him out.

"Thanks Maxime," Hagrid told his date with a smile as he threw the now unconscious man to the ground.

"Just playing my part, my brave friend." Maxime responded with a smile as they surveyed the mess that the ballroom had become.

It seemed the Aurors and police had things under control.

"Quite the date, huh?" Hagrid joked.

"Indeed," Maxime agreed. "A little too much excitement, but still infinitely better than what it could've been."

"Amen to that."

* * *

Louis, Chevalier of Diva, was currently on Earth vacationing as a reward for his exemplary service, Queen Saya's words, during the recent series of wars. While he had not been sold on the idea, he respected the gesture for what it was and had acquiesced to his Queens' suggestion of a break. A decision he had come to appreciate. It was proving more relaxing than he'd expected.

As of the moment though he was not enjoying the sights of a new locale but was instead sitting in his suite in the Zoo planning the next stage of his vacation.

"Hmm… Perhaps I should visit Rome? There is plenty of ancient architecture in that city that I would most definitely enjoy seeing, but then again I could use some time relaxing along the beaches of the French Riviera too."

Before he could make a decision, an alarm sounded over the Hive Complex's intercom.

"What?" Louis looked up in surprise as he dipped into the local Hivemind to discover what had caused this alert.

_Chevalier, we are under attack. _Vizier Jocelyne, the commander of the Zoo, informed him immediately though with a distinct lack of urgency.

_Why is that the case, I wonder? _Louis mused to himself.

_By whom? _Louis sent back as he stood up and blurred towards the local command center.

_It appears to be a group of wizards. They apparited into the grounds and are attempting to breach the manor._

_Wizards!? Why would they be attacking us?_

_I am unsure. _The Vizier admitted with a mental shrug. _We will have to examine their corpses for clues in that regard once this attack is dealt with._

_From your nonchalance, I take it that our defenses are holding? _Louis asked as he entered the command center.

"Yes, Chevalier." Jocelyne told him with a smirk on her equine face as she gestured towards the numerous viewscreens that showed the scene on the grounds. "See for yourself."

Out on the grounds, a massacre was taking place as the attackers was mowed down by various turrets and Warriors. Their spells splashing ineffectively against the shields protecting both. Admittedly, a handful of what seemed to be their most powerful spells were getting through and dealing damage but it seemed few of the attackers were capable of casting those. The handful that did being quickly picked off by the defenders.

Within minutes the fighting was over, with over a hundred attackers dead for the loss of only three turrets and a pair of Warriors.

"Pathetic," Louis said with a shake of his head. "Honestly, whoever these fools were they were woefully under equipped to attempt such a reckless attack."

"Indeed," Jocelyne agreed. "Though I presume that their lack of ability will not impact our desire for a response?"

"Not at all." Louis said with a smirk. "Send out the Workers and recover the bodies. Let's find out just who it is that we need to pay a visit for this travesty."

"At once, Chevalier." Jocelyne said with a bow even as she issued the relevant orders through the Hivemind.

Deciding that things were in good hands, Louis turned to leave his mind already returning to his contemplation of his next holiday destination.

* * *

In a dark conference room, Philippe was once more meeting with the Red Shield High Council.

"The backlash in the court of public opinion towards our attack, both muggle and wizarding alike, has been greater than we expected." One of his colleagues said uneasily. "They're blaming us for the high civilian casualties and for launching an unprovoked attack against what they claim to be humanity's greatest allies."

"Aren't our agents playing up the number of people the Chiropterans killed in their oh so righteous defense?" Another councilor asked.

"They have," the original speaker said. "It's not working. The public is squarely placing the blame on _us _and saying our people's noble sacrifices is 'just deserts'."

This caused a ripple of unease to spread throughout the Council. Unsurprising, considering that it seemed that their plan to manipulate public opinion had failed utterly.

"That is regrettable," Philippe said at last. "That said, we can educate the public on the truth _after _we've driven the monsters off the planet."

"I think, Lord Marcon, that you are underestimating the problem. Without public support we won't be able to sustain the kind of campaign we need to win this war."

This just sparked even more murmurs of discontent but they were quickly silenced by an oppressive presence from the head of the table. Glancing at the skull that was its source, Phillipe mentally offered his granduncle his thanks.

"I am aware," Philippe replied dismissively once order was restored. "But winning over the populace is a long-term endeavor, one we will need to continue working on for the foreseeable future and beyond. For now at least, we should focus on our more time sensitive operations. To that end, Lady Fawley, is the next phase still on schedule?"

"It is, Lord Marcon," the councilor in question replied. "According to my informant in Hogwarts, the overconfident Chevalier has not changed its plans and will still be visiting the school tomorrow."

"Brilliant," Philippe cheered. "With everyone's attention in France, they will not expect us to target the beast in Britain. This will be the perfect opportunity to strike another blow against the monsters."

* * *

The depths of the Forbidden Forest that surrounded Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a dangerous place. Especially for a lone centaur filly. It was filled with vicious predators of all kinds that would love to feed on the succulent flesh of such a creature.

Thus it would come as a surprise to most observers that a lone albino centaur was traveling through such a dangerous place. Surefoot, Chevalier of Pamela, however was no normal centaur filly. She thus felt no fear as she traversed the dark depths of the forest to visit her family.

She was so confident of her safety in fact that despite knowing the dangers of not keeping an eye of her surroundings in this place full of dangers that she leaned down unguardedly as she examined some tracks to determine just where exactly her family had set up camp this season.

Of course, this was precisely when she was ambushed by a bunch of wizards. A dozen of them appeared around her in pairs all around her, dropping what must have been portkeys as they did and leveling their wands at her.

Thankfully though there was a very good reason Surefoot was so apparently lax in her awareness of her surroundings. She honestly didn't need to be.

While the wizards were just opening their mouths to cast spells, she was already reacting. Using the superhuman speed granted to her by her nature as a Chiropteran Chevalier, she blurred directly into the two attackers ahead of her, shifting into her combat form mid charge she skewered both wizards through their chests with the lances growing out of her arms before lighting their bodies on fire with her pyrokinesis and tossing their bodies at their friends.

Behind her, she heard the wizards' spells zero in on where she had been and strike the earth, throwing up a dust cloud that only served to throw her would be assassins into confusion.

Exploiting this she lobbed fireballs at the pathetic wizards and caught a pair of them on fire. This sent them into further panic though her flames were quickly smothered by some spellwork.

That however did not save the next two poor fools who she blurred pass, her lances piercing through their skulls as she did so. Tossing the two fresh corpses she'd created at a pair of the by now terrified attackers, she blurred forward once more to finish the duo off when the whole area around them exploded with her still in the blast radius.

Coughing blood, she turned to face the six remaining wizards even as her regeneration got done fixing her admittedly substantial injuries.

_Wow! This bunch of nincompoops actually managed to take out one of my lungs! I really am taking this too easily, aren't I? _

"Killing your own just to give me a scratch? Was that really worth it?" The Chevalier asked as her respiratory system was repaired enough to allow her to talk.

"L-looks like more than a scratch to me," one of the wizards said as he raised his wand despite panting in clear exhaustion. "Ava-

Surefoot doubted the man had the power or skill to properly cast the Killing Curse, she doubted _any _of her assailants did, but she wasn't taking chances.

Blurring behind him she shoved one of her lances through his brain while sweeping her other to the side and decapitating another of his fellows.

"Playtime is over," Surefoot declared ominously to the remaining four as they turned in horror to face her.

She had no sympathy for them though and stamping her feet proceeded to conjure a pillar of white hot flame that reduced them to ash even before they could bring their wands to bear.

"Well, that's done." Surefoot said with a shrug for the unwanted distraction even as she returned to her non-combat form. "Now if I was reading those tracks right, the herd should be camped up by the North Burn this ye-"

She was interrupted by a breeze blowing across her body and reminding her of an important fact.

"Oh crap! Pamela made that blouse for me! She'll be so pissed when she finds out I ruined it." The Chevalier whined, as she noted the state of her clothes. Or more precisely how little of them were left.

* * *

Stepping out of the secure transporter room in the Zoo, Saya couldn't help the frown on her face as she reviewed, for the umpteenth time, the data the Swarm had gathered on the recent spate of attacks.

_Give it a rest sister. _Diva sent her, sounding exasperated though she showed none of it as she clung to Saya's arm. _You've gone over it all at least a dozen times. There's nothing new we can glean from it._

_I know that but-_

_Diva is right, Saya. _Haji sent, adding the weight of his opinion and his chiding glare to the matter. _All we know is that these attacks were carried out by Red Shield. As to who or what this organization is, we know nothing. Until we get more information, there is no point obsessing over the matter._

Saya shot her old friend a frown over her shoulder. She knew he and Diva were right, but so many innocent people had been killed in the attacks. They had to do something!

_We know you're worried. But what can we do without information? _

_I suppose you're right. _Saya conceded as they reached their rooms, Haji opening the doors for his Queens like the gentleman he was. _When are we meeting the Interpol liaison again?_

_Tomorrow morning, _Haji reminded her.

Saya nodded. Hopefully Interpol would have something useful for them.

* * *

**Done!**

**This was a tough chapter to write. Mainly because I had to convey that the Red Shield attacks were not really threats to the Chiropterans at all, but yet were still dangerous. By this I mean, they hurt and kill many civilians for minimal or no damage to the Swarm at all. To do this, I contrasted the devastation of the consulate bombing and the violence of the fundraiser attack with the nonchalance of the Zoo as it was attacked and Surefoot's assassination attempt. Not sure I pulled it off well, but I think the point at least got across.**

**As for why Red Shield would do something so counterproductive… Well, they're fanatics who don't really understand their enemy. They want to hurt the Chiropterans, but they don't realize that with their resources they can't realistically do so. Add that to being under the influence of [redacted] and you get their suicidal behavior. That said, so far everything (except the level of backlash in the court of public opinion) has been going according to plan. What do I mean? Read on to find out.**

**Till then, ciao!**


	7. Old Feuds: Main Attack

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the IPs from which any imported elements may originate.**

**The Wars of Legends**

**Bridging Interlude: Old Feuds**

**Chapter Three: Main Attack**

**Beta:  
**

* * *

In a lavishly furnished meeting room in the Zoo, Saya, Diva and Haji sat down across from the Interpol team that was taking the lead in the investigation of the Red Shield terrorist attacks. Louis had asked to join in as well, but the Queens had insisted it was unnecessary and that he continue with his vacation forcing the Chevalier to reluctantly agree.

After exchanging pleasantries, they, much to Saya's relief, quickly got down to business. In no small part because of the way the witch in the team, Lucille Blanchet, kept catching her eye. Saya honestly couldn't say why, but she just did. The last time this had happened with anyone, it had been Elizabeth…

Ignoring the potential implications of what that meant, Saya did her best to pay attention to what the agents had to say. Something not at all helped by the amusement that Diva was shooting her over their link.

"Since the attacks, we've stepped up our hunt for known Red Shield members but it has been proving difficult as many of them have gone into hiding." The commander of the Interpol team said. "Worse, from the few people we have nabbed and the chatter we've intercepted it seems that more attacks are imminent."

Saya exchanged a look with Diva and saw her frown reflected on her twin's face.

"Do we know anything actionable?" Saya asked for them both.

"Unfortunately not." The man said with a shake of his head. "The only thing that passes for a break we've had recently is that we've received a set of demands."

He gestured to one of his subordinates who handed them a set of documents. They were photos of what looked like a ream of parchment that listed a set of unreasonable demands that boiled down to them wanting the Chiropterans to leave Earth and never return.

"There is no way we would accept this." Diva said, her eyes glowing a faint blue in anger. "Earth is our homeworld. We will not abandon it."

"We totally understand, your Majesty. But these demands do offer us some clues as to the nature of Red Shield that we hadn't had before."

"In what way?" Saya asked.

"The wording of the demands for one indicates they are predominantly a wizarding group, adding further confirmation to that theory."

"Considering the nature of the attacks, I assumed that was already established fact."

"Yes, but this is further confirmation and that never hurt anyone. Besides, that same wording points to a particular breed of wizard too which will help us focus our investigation further."

Saya glanced at the flowery language and made a guess at what he meant. "Purebloods?"

"Specifically French Purebloods from the Riviera," the commander clarified. "Several particular turns of phrase are specific to the local subculture."

"I see," Saya said nodding as she looked over the document again. If it did narrow down the range of authors that much then it was more helpful that she'd imagined.

"Beyond this though, have you found anything useful?" Diva asked, still unsatisfied.

"I'm afraid not," the commander admitted. "Though I am willing to assign Miss Blanchet here to you as a liaison for the duration of this investigation. She will be able to keep you abreast of any discoveries we do make."

The witch didn't look all too happy with her new assignment but she didn't complain. Saya could understand her annoyance at being effectively taken off the investigation. As such, she decided to throw the other woman a bone.

"And we'll use her as our go-between to keep you aware of the progress of our own investigation as well."

The Interpol commander seemed a little put out by that, probably upset that they didn't trust them to handle the investigation on their own. In contrast to her colleagues though Blanchet brightened up at the thought that she would still be on the case.

_Eager isn't she? _Diva asked, her voice dripping with amusement. _You always did like them when they were like that._

_Diva! It isn't like that!_

Her twin's only response was a teasing mental laugh.

* * *

After learning of the attack on Surefoot, Amelia, along with Pamela and Rek'tor had, at Pamela's insistence, rushed to Earth to check on the Chevalier. Considering they _knew _that she was fine through the Hivemind, Amelia found the whole thing exasperating but she had played along nonetheless. It was hard to say no to her twin when she shot her the puppy dog eyes and rewarded her with some of the best sex when she gave in.

Thus it was with unseemly haste, that they arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to meet with Surefoot. They had barely even exchanged pleasantries with their host before Pamela had dragged them all into an antechamber off the castle's famous Great Hall. Thankfully, the Headmaster had chosen to be amused by their eagerness rather than offended. It was nevertheless a totally impolite thing to do.

Speaking of impolite things, how Pamela had decided to check on Surefoot's well being certainly fit the bill. She had stripped the poor former centaur and was now busily inspecting every inch of the poor girl's body for injuries.

"Pamela! Is this really necessary?" Surefoot whined as she struggled and failed to contain her embarrassment as indicated by full body blush.

"Yes, yes, it is," said Queen insisted.

Amelia just exchanged a look with Rek'tor and shared a burst of amusement at Pamela's antics.

"Seriously though Surfoot, why are you even embarrassed?" Pamela asked as she lifted the girl's tail to examine her rear in detail. "It's not like you don't regularly have sex with all of us here. We've seen you naked plenty of times."

"T-That's not the point!" The filly shouted defensively.

"I'm quite sure it i-"

Pamela's probably mortifyingly embarrassing statement was interrupted by the sound of an explosion.

Acting immediately, the four Chiropteran blurred back into the Hall. Amelia noting with amusement that Surefoot had even managed to get dressed in the process. That amusement was washed away however as they came to a stop and found the Hall's large double doors had been blown open by a horde of unknown wizards who were rushing in, wands drawn.

Behind them, the Headmaster was standing to confront them however the sight of Amelia and her party seemed to set the intruders off as without waiting to hear anything Dumbledore had to say, they began flinging spells.

_Protect the students! _Amelia commanded as she blurred forward, her sister and their Chevaliers following after her.

* * *

Colin Creevey, fourth year Gryffindor, was just sitting down to breakfast with the rest of the school when the castle apparently had some august guests. A pair of Chiropteran Queens apparently. Not that Colin cared. He had pulled an all-nighter last night studying for a Transfiguration test today and was honestly too exhausted to pay attention to anything other than eating his food.

That all changed however when the doors to the Great Hall were blown open by some spell and a large group of unfamiliar wizards stormed into the room with their wands drawn.

The Headmaster stood as if to address the intruders, but before he could four blurs shot out of the antechamber next to the High Table and revealed the castle's VIP guests. This seemed to set the intruders off for some reason, and before the Headmaster could even get a word in edgewise they started shooting spells.

His exhaustion evaporating in the face of real danger, Colin tackled his slow to react brother Dennis who had been sitting next to him out of his seat and down onto the floor. This narrowly saved him from whatever nasty curse that shot pass where his head had been just moments ago.

"What's going on?" Dennis whimpered.

"I don't know," the surprisingly calm voice of Ron Weasley said from nearby. "But stay down and close your eyes."

"Close my eyes? Why?"

Colin didn't let Dennis keep arguing as he put a hand over his innocent little brother's eyes. He didn't need to see how one of their schoolmates literally popped like a balloon from one of the intruders' spells, showering gore everywhere. He didn't either, and bile rose into his throat, but one of them had to have their eyes open to keep them safe.

* * *

Even as Colin and the other students struggled to comprehend, much less respond, to the mayhem that had been unleashed, Amelia was in the thick of the fight. She was just finished with skewering the heart of one of the merciless attackers with the energy rapier she'd conjured with her powers when a burly man tried to tackle her.

_What an idiot, _the Queen thought as with a few flicks of her blade she proceeded to reduce the charging fool into meaty chunks.

Unfortunately, it seemed he wasn't quite the buffoon she'd thought he was. As while suicidal, his charge was not pointless. It had served its purpose of pinning her in place for a moment. A moment his comrades exploited to fire a truly impressive barrage at her.

They had sorely underestimated her however and she easily blurred out of the way of their attack, only to reappear in their midst where she gleefully sliced them to ribbons.

_My Queen! By the Slytherin table! _Rek'tor sent urgently.

Spinning in the direction he indicated and incidentally bisecting a attacker with her blade in the process, Amelia saw a Hogwarts Professor desperately try to hold her ground against a trio of attackers while shielding a pack of young students. The woman was outmatched however and despite taking out two of her opponents, was soon felled. Seemingly unsatisfied by his victory, the attacker proceeded to raise his wand at the cowering students.

Amelia would not let that stand.

Finishing off the last of the opponents surrounding her with a burst of raw energy that scoured the very flesh from their bodies and leaving them as charred skeletons, she blurred to intercept the would be child killer.

She tarried a moment too long though and his spell was already mid flight.

_This is going to hurt. _Amelia thought as she threw herself physically between the students and the spell that threatened to kill them.

The Hive Queen had never wished she was wrong more than she had in that moment. The spell literally caused her whole left side to explode in gore and send unimaginable pain coursing through not just her body but through the Swarmmind itself.

Not that Amelia had much room to focus on that. Even as her regeneration worked to heal the immense damage, her instincts screamed at her that it wouldn't be enough. With all the fighting she'd been doing her powers were drained, and while she could draw on the Swarmmind, that comparatively slow trickle would not be enough. She needed a quick boost _now_!

Fortunately, she had just the thing standing right in front of her. Blurring forward before the wizard could follow up with another spell, Amelia bit down on the man's neck and began draining both his blood and life force, using both to fuel her regeneration and conveniently killing him in the process.

* * *

While the majority of his staff were busy fighting the attackers head on alongside the Chiropterans, Albus and Filius had focused on defending the students. Where he had animated the various furnishings in the Great Hall and ordered them to shield the students from the deadly crossfire of the battle, his part-goblin friend had used his masterful skills to erect a powerful protective barrier on the far end of the Hall away from the fighting. A safe zone which his animated decor proceeded to usher the students into.

With that going as well as it could, Albus was just preparing himself to join the fray offensively when a mental scream rippled throughout the Hall. For a moment all fighting stopped and everyone turned to see one of the Chiropteran Queens have half her body blown to bits while shielding a bunch of students.

For a moment, Albus felt a terrified shiver go down his spine as the consequences of her dying played across his mind. If that came to pass, the wrath of the Swarm would be terrible beyond compare.

Thankfully, the Queen wasn't dead. Far from it if the way she lunged and bit down on her attacker's neck was any indication. Albus didn't know exactly what was happening but by the way she healed as the man died, he had quite a good guess.

This horrific scene seemed to shake everyone out of their stupor and the battle resumed with a number of the attackers attempting to close on the vulnerable Queen.

They didn't make it anywhere close before being consumed by pillars of white hot flame. Or being eviscerated by the whirling mass of pincers, stinger and bladed appendages of all sorts that was the insectoid Chevalier. Or were literally reduced to ash by the burning gaze of the wounded Queen's furious twin.

It seemed with one of their own wounded, the Chiropterans' restraint had evaporated. And with this new ferocity, the battle was over in minutes as they reduced what had been a large organized band of wizards into dead men.

* * *

"Headmaster! Over here!" Severus called from where he had been tending to the bodies.

"What is it Severus?" Albus asked as he looked up from the heartbreaking scene that was the recently arrived Aurors and Healers laying out the bodies of the dead.

"It's Professor Sinistra," the Potions Master said indicating the dead body of their colleague.

Albus felt his heart sink further at the sight. He wasn't particularly close to the Astronomy Professor, but he counted every member of his staff as family. To lose one, and on top of the dozens of dead students already, was a major blow.

"If it's any consolation. She died protecting her students." One of the Chiropteran Queens, the one who had been injured, said from nearby as she clutched the blanket she'd draped over her shoulders to protect her modesty tightly. Her fellow Chiropteran watching her carefully but otherwise seemed to be giving her space.

_What remarkable levels of trust. If I were in their position, I fear I would hover over her for weeks on end._

"Perhaps," Severus said with a sneer in reply to the Queen's observation. "But she was also likely the one who let the attackers in."

That took Albus aback. One of his family had allowed this disaster to happen? How? Why?

"That is a serious accusation to make Severus," Albus informed the man sternly. "What proof do you have?"

Severus just pulled aside Sinistra's outer robe to reveal a large emblem stitched into the inner lining. It was a blank red shield, the same that was worn by all the attackers.

"She was one of them." The Queen breathed in shock. "But I saw her die fighting them! If they were her comrades, why would she do that?"

Albus shared the Queen's shock at the revelation but the puzzle pieces quickly fell into place. Especially as he glanced at Severus. One might believe in a cause, but even then there were some lines that they would not accept being crossed. For the Potions Master that had been the life of the woman he loved, for Aurora…

"She couldn't stand seeing them hurt her students," Albus breathed softly. "When she saw them doing so, she turned on them."

They all stood there in silence for a moment as they processed that.

"Whatever she did or didn't do," the Queen said at last. "She died a hero."

Albus and Severus both nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was barely after the attack on Hogwarts when Lucille followed along as the Chiropteran Swarm Queens and a sizable entourage of their Warriors arrived on the scene. They had barely rematerialized from the transport when the red Queen was already barking orders.

"Warriors, spread out and secure the area! We don't want any surprises."

Even as the more militant of the two Queens oversaw the deployment of her troops, her counterpart had walked over to Hogwarts' Headmaster with Lucille following in her wake.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, more healers are already on the way." The blue Queen told the man, gesturing to the makeshift triage point set up at one end of the castle's war ravaged Great Hall.

The esteemed elder wizard might have offered his thanks, Lucille wouldn't know. All her focus was caught by the horrifying sight of the many too small bodies lying on the ground nearby.

"Miss Blanchet, are you alright?" The red Queen asked, somehow having caught up to them while Lucille had been distracted.

"Uh, yeah, just a little shaken." The Interpol agent admitted.

"Your first time seeing dead children?" Diva asked, sounding sad.

Lucille just nodded.

"If it's any comfort, it never gets easier." Saya confided, as she gently guided Lucille away from the terrible sight.

"It shouldn't."

_It should never be easy to look at dead children!_

"If only everyone believed that," Diva said with a terribly sad sigh. "But as horrible as it is, we cannot let it paralyze us. We still have things to do. Things that hopefully will prevent more children from dying before their time."

"Speaking of children," Saya said as they came to a stop before a pair of young identical twins that must be their daughters, the Hive Queens Amelia and Pamela. The blue-eyed Pamela was fussing over her sister and adjusting a blanket that the girl was using for a shawl.

"Amelia, let me look." Saya demanded from her daughter.

Sighing, the younger Queen lifted part of the blanket to reveal a massive hole in her dress and unblemished skin underneath.

_Had she _really _gotten half her body blown off!? 'Cos it certainly doesn't look like it._

Diva leaned down to examine the supposed injury more carefully, even going so far as to poke her daughter's exposed breast and earning a squeal from the girl. This in turn prompted Pamela to pull her twin and lover into a possessive hug while sending her mother a glare.

Aforementioned mother just blinked in astonishment at the reaction.

"Pamela, calm down." Saya told her overreacting daughter sternly. "Diva was just trying to make sure Amelia was alright."

"She didn't need to touch Amelia like that. She's mine."

"Pamela, it's okay." Amelia cut in hastily. "Mama Diva was really just checking if I was okay. Right, Mama?"

Lucille mentally applauded the young Queen's emphasis on the fact that Diva was their mother. The reminder of their familial tie seemed to calm her volatile twin a tad, as did the way Diva nodded positively to Amelia's question.

_Though it's freaky how she would see her own mother as a sexual competitor… _The mere thought sent a shiver of disgust down Lucille's spine, but she recognized that as a human response. For all she knew, it was something that Chiropterans actually had to deal with.

"Are you sure you're alright Amelia?" Saya asked, once the tension had been allowed to dial down a bit. "I heard you had to drain a human's life force to fuel your regeneration. You must have been hurt pretty badly to need that."

"I was," Amelia admitted. "But it was mainly due to draining myself from fighting before that. I'm not much of a fighter so I wasn't very efficient with my energy and ended up wasting a ton of it."

"And didn't have enough when you needed it." Pamela finished for her, before adding sternly. "Don't ever do that again! You scared me!"

"I promise I won't." Amelia reassured. "Though my mistake this time did yield something useful."

"What do you mean?" Diva asked curiously.

"When I drank that man's life, I also acquired some of his memories." Amelia informed them all with a grin. "And thanks to that I know the identity of the Red Shield's leader."

* * *

**Done!**

**And Red Shield has shown its hand. It wasn't a very smart move but think about it from their POV, thanks to their provocations they managed to engineer a chance to target a Chiropteran Queen. Sure they failed in the end, but the chance was worth it. In their eyes at least. Of course, as this attempt involved putting the lives of innocent children at risk it is morally repugnant. It nevertheless was still something that had some merit. For an organization that has bided it's time for more than a century, this chance was too much for them to pass up, moral objections be damned.**

**Another potential point of confusion I foresee is Pamela's reaction at the end. Why did she think Diva was coming onto Amelia? This is entirely due to her being in a high-strung overprotective mood. **

**Well, that's all I have to say about this chapter. So till next time, ciao!**


	8. Old Feuds: Vampires' Revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the IPs from which any imported elements may originate.**

**The Wars of Legends**

**Bridging Interlude: Old Feuds**

**Chapter Four: Vampires' Revenge**

**Beta:**

* * *

In the middle of the Mediterranean Sea a single cruise ship sailed on the open ocean alone. It was unremarkable in comparison to the dozens of similar such ships that plied the scenic waters of the region. This however belied its true nature as the Headquarters of the organization known as Red Shield.

It was onto to this vessel that Lucille, her team, other Interpol teams and a small horde of Chiropteran Warriors led by their Swarm Queens beamed abroad. However, as soon as the bright light of the teleportation faded, the witch knew things had gone wrong.

"Shit!" The blonde woman cursed as she immediately dove behind a large potted plant for cover as she appeared, alone, directly in front of an armed patrol.

Thankfully, the guards seemed as surprised to see her as she them. This gave her the precious seconds it took them to overcome their shock and raise their guns to get behind cover. Even then she'd barely made it before they opened up on her at full auto, quickly chipping away at the pottery keeping her safe.

"Avis!" The witch cast, using the bird-conjuring charm to shoot out a flock of birds from her wand's tip alongside a loud bang. That and the avians rushing at them distracted the two guards enough for Lucille to pop out of her cover and take them out with two quick shots from her SIG Sauer P226 handgun.

She'd apparently missed the headshot she'd been aiming for one of the guards, but rectified that with a quick Terebro charm to drill a hole through his head and put him out of his misery. She winced at the necessity but her orders were clear, deadly force was to be met with the same. No exceptions.

With her immediate threats dealt with, the Interpol agent listened to the radio chatter coming out of her earpiece to try and puzzle together what had happened.

"_...Readings say it's a Goa'uld beaming disruptor!"_

"_How the hell did Red Shield get one of those?"_

"_Over the black market of course!"_

"_Stow it!" _The commander of the Interpol forces said over the confused mess. "_All agents, regroup at Point Delta in 15 minutes."_

_That should be enough time to make it even if we were all the way on the other side of the ship. Good call. _Lucille observed.

"_Avoid combat if possible. Is that clear?"_

Lucille joined in the chorus of acknowledgements even as she made her way to the designated rendezvous point, the atrium at the heart of the ship. On the way, she ran into more Red Shield patrols consisting of both wizards and what appeared to be muggle mercenaries, some of which were armed with alien weapons she recognized from her briefings as Zat'nik'tels.

Obeying her orders she avoided combat as much as possible, even making time consuming detours where necessary, but sometimes a fight was unavoidable.

"My luck sucks today!" The Interpol agent hissed in annoyance, even as she blindly shot her pistol around the corner serving as her cover at the group of five Red Shield agents who had her pinned. She'd fled and found an alternate route if she'd had the chance, but unfortunately doubling back just put her in the path of what seemed like the enemy's barracks where she'd likely encounter even _more _of the terrorists. Thus she had no choice but to fight her way through this group and through the cargo hold they guarded to reach the rendezvous point.

A trio of spells shot back her way and slammed against the bulkhead of the intersection, leaving yet more scorch marks on the already thoroughly abused section of wall. If that weren't bad enough, this was followed by twin electric blasts from Zat'nik'tels as the two muggles in this batch of terrorists added their own fire to the assault.

_Time to get creative. _Lucille mused as she took a deep breath and prepared for her counteroffensive. _I hope this works._

Edging her wand around the corner as low and as slowly as she could manage so as to avoid notice, she cast the Jelly-Legs Curse at the terrorists. She seemed to have caught them unawares as they didn't respond until their cries of confusion signified that she'd stuck true. Bursting out of cover to exploit their confusion, she threw a Expulso at the goons that blew the man in the center into bloody mist even as his compatriots were slammed into the walls all around him.

The witch followed this up with shots from her gun and spells from her wand that finished the remaining four off before they could recover their wits.

Breathing a sigh of relief at having survived the encounter, Lucille stepped over the corpses and moved to open the door to the ship's hold. As she pulled it open, she found a dark mist of sorts flowing out of it. That the mist caused the whole area's temperature to drop a couple dozen degrees certainly did not help matters.

"Okay, that's ominous." The witch noted nervously and once more considered doubling back. With how things were going, trying to sneak her way through the enemy's barracks was seeming increasingly more appealing.

_Who am I kidding? That'll just get me killed._

That said, she was getting the feeling this route was likely just as, if not more, deadly.

_Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained I guess… I just hope what I gain isn't a painful death._

Taking one last moment to steel her resolve and to cast a spell on herself to hopefully filter out the mist from the air she breathed, just in case, the witch cautiously stepped into the unnaturally dark cargo hold. The unnatural mist was everywhere, with thick clouds of it reducing her vision to just a few feet in front of her and making the place feel like it was part of the Arctic Circle.

Quickly casting a few warming charms on herself to ward off the cold, she advanced on high alert through the room. Even through the obscuring mist she could see that the hold was filled with treasures of all kinds. Piles upon piles of gold coins sat next to displays of ornate medieval weapons, including wands, and various artworks.

_It's like someone emptied their Gringotts vault and dumped it all here. That being the case… Is this the Red Shield's treasury?_

The thought had just crossed her mind when a spell streaked out at her from the darkness. Its light stood out in the unnatural gloom and she had more than enough warning to spin out of the way, but even as searched for suitable cover she was hit by a brace of follow up spells.

Thankfully none of them were immediately fatal. They did however send her flying into a pile of gold coins that collapsed on top of her, all but burying her. That was the least of her worries though. _That _honor went to the fact that one of the spells her assailant had fit her with had managed to tear a bloody gash open along her entire side. This combined with another spell which had paralyzed her meant she was bleeding out and had no way to save herself.

"A witch?" Her assailant said as he stepped into her view and leaned down to pick up her wand, which had fallen out of her hand during her flight through the air. "How disappointing. I was hoping you were one of the Chiropterans at least."

_That's Philippe Marcon, the leader of Red Shield! _Lucille thought as she looked at the man holding her wand. _It's a shitty consolation prize but at least I can say that I was killed by these psychos' head honcho._

"What is it Grand Uncle?" The terrorist said suddenly, turning away from Lucille and looking into the gloom, dropping her wand in the process.

"Yes, of course. I understand. I know that killing one of their thralls is just as honorable as killing one of those abominations. It's just- Yes, I apologize. I was being foolish."

_Who is he talking to?_

As if in answer to her question, a skull covered in a dozen or so jewels of various types floated out of the darkness to hover in mid air where it glared down reproachfully at Marcon.

_What in Merlin's name!?_

"She's still alive?" Marcon asked, seemingly surprised. "Let me rectify that."

Turning back around, the terrorist leader leveled his wand at Lucille. With its tip already glowing a sickly green, the witch knew her end was nigh.

_The Killing Curse? Well, at least it'll be quick._

"Not on my watch," a beautiful voice cried out suddenly as a red blur shot into the cargo hold and slammed into Marcon.

The blur materialized into the heavenly form of the Swarm Queen Saya, who with her blade firmly buried through the terrorist's heart looked like a goddess of war who had stepped onto the mortal plane to deliver divine justice. An image further enhanced by the way she cut the man in half in the next motion, all while still looking alluringly elegant.

_Okay. I know I'm not usually so poetic. I guess dying must be putting me in touch with my inner poet or something?_

"Miss Blanchet, hang in there." The alien sovereign said as she stepped over the corpse which caught fire even as it collapsed to the floor, and confronted the floating skull. "I need to deal with this _thing _before I can see about healing you."

If Lucille wasn't still paralyzed, she would have nodded. Or, more honestly, done something embarrassing. But as it were, all she could do was look on in awe as the Swarm Queen faced the undead monster.

* * *

_At last! A Swarm Queen! _The disgusting looking Ascended Being that floated in the air before Saya all but telepathically screamed in joy as she faced it. _After all these years and the bungling plans of my idiot followers, at last I have drawn a Swarm Queen into my trap. At last, I will have my revenge!_

"Revenge? What in the world are you talking about?" Saya asked as she blurred forward. She was driven back, as expected, when the creature began shooting spells at her from the many jewels that was embedded into its physical body.

_So it can still use wizarding magic? _Saya noted as she blurred out of the way of the spellfire and came to a stop some distance away behind the creature to assess just what she was dealing with. _I'll have to be cautious about that. Some of their spells can be deadly, even for me._

_Do you think I cannot see you behind me!? _The skull roared as it spun around. Strangely enough it wasn't unleashing another spell barrage.

_It has 360 vision? _Saya observed with a frown as the pile of gold behind her exploded and a rat the size of a lion leapt out of it directly at her. Blurring into motion once more, she easily cut the creature to ribbons only to find dozens more of the abnormal rodents emerging from previously concealed enclosures throughout the hold.

_And the ability to control other beings? _Saya mused as she evaded a series of spears thrown by a ghostly entity hovering next to a rack of medieval weapons. _It can control poltergeists too? I'm actually starting to get impressed._

Blurring towards the specter, she imbued her rapier with a healthy dose of her Ascended power and sliced the spirit in half, accomplishing what the wizards deemed impossible and exorcised it from the mortal plane. It was unfortunately only one of a half dozen of its ilk that the opposing Ascended had under its command and the others retaliated by tossing even more of the hold's valuable contents her way as makeshift projectiles.

_At least they seem to be leaving Miss Blanchet alone. _

In fact the enemy seemed to have forgotten the dying witch even existed. The way it kept howling about how it would have its revenge by killing Saya or some such variant of the same in an unending litany of curses, it was clearly wholly bent on its self-proclaimed task and was ignoring or perhaps even unaware of anything else.

_Not that I'm complaining. _Saya thought as she eviscerated another of the giant rats with her rapier and sent a bolt of her power to burn a poltergeist out of existence.

"You keep talking about using Red Shield and its actions as a trap to lure Diva and I back to Earth," Saya said, growing tired of the talking skull's incessant whining and deciding it was time to correct its misconception. "But have you considered that we sprung the trap deliberately?"

_What are you talking about!? _The other Ascended Being demanded, his attacks slowing in his agitation allowing Saya to finish off the last of the annoying poltergeists.

"Did you think we didn't know that the escalating attacks were meant to draw us out? Of course we did." Saya informed him as she beheaded the last of the rats. "It was too obvious."

_Then…_

"But we sprung the trap anyway. We had to after the amount of civilian casualties you caused. We couldn't let you keep going. And since we suspected a fellow Ascended Being was behind Red Shield, it had to be _us_, as Ascended Beings ourselves, to stop you." Saya said as she pointed her rapier challengingly at the floating skull. "We after all couldn't ask any of our daughters to risk their lives for this."

_And yet one of your daughters very nearly died anyways. _The skull taunted at the same time as it breathed a cone of dark energy from its skeletal mouth that forced Saya to jump back to safety.

"Yes," Saya admitted. "We didn't think Amelia would come to Earth and put herself at risk like that. Not when Surefoot was fine. That was a miscalculation on our part. However, for hurting my little girl you will die today."

_The only one who dies today is you! _The Ascended Wizard screamed as he fired a barrage of sickly green Killing Curses. With one for each of his jewels, there were two dozen of the lethal spells flying across the hold, which wasn't much of a challenge for Saya to avoid as she blurred out of the way. The problem lay in the fact that one of the deadly curse was heading right for Miss Blanchet and by the time that the Red Queen noticed it was already too late to get to her in time!

Thankfully, Saya never truly fought alone.

With the sound of tearing metal, a large hole was torn in the metal ceiling of the cargo hold as a blue blur shot out of it and directly into the path of the killing curse headed for the immobile witch. A blur which revealed itself to be her beloved twin Diva who effortlessly deflected the spell with a flick of her rapier.

"I repeat what my sister said," Diva told the Ascended Wizard, her eyes glowing a deep, threatening blue. "You _will _die today."

_Both Swarm Queens!? It's my lucky day! _The clearly deranged floating skull said, sounding genuinely euphoric even as it began firing out bolts of darkness alongside various spells in all directions.

"_That's_ the Ascended Being we've been hunting?" Diva commented while wrinkling her nose in disgust, even as she ripped the floor of the cargo hold up to create a protective shield in front of Miss Blanchet. "What kind of self-respecting Ascended Being would choose to take the form of an animated skull?"

"Ascended Wizards are weird apparently," Saya bantered back, much more at ease now that her twin had joined the fight even as she dodged the enemy's passable attempt at creating a real-life bullet hell. "Besides, our spies did suspect this was his form."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to believe it." Diva replied with a sigh even as she blurred out of the cover her newly created barrier had provided and tried to navigate the storm of dark bolts and spells to attack the enemy, only to be forced back by the tidal wave of projectiles. "I mean Wizards can Ascend easily and even chose their forms, so why pick something so disgusting?"

_My form doesn't matter! All that matters is that I kill you two!_

"Do all Ascended Wizards have such provincial ambitions?" Diva said with a shake of head even as she gave up trying to play at the former wizard's game and instead summoned her power into a wall of energy that she used to push her way through his storm of projectiles. "There was that Voldemort person who just wanted to take over Britain, and then there's this idiot who only wants to kill us. "

_Killing you is hardly provincial! _The skull shot back as it focused a large portion of its attacks into a river of power that slammed into Diva's wall and tried to force her back.

"I mean," Diva continued unfazed by the enemy's retort or its change in tactics. "I know that Ascended Wizards don't get access to the Others' library of knowledge but that didn't stop Nimue. So why are all other Ascended Wizards so pathetic in comparison?"

_I'm not pathetic! _The undead creature roared, pouring even more of its power into its attack on Diva.

"Yes, you are." Saya informed him as she blurred into being directly above the Ascended Wizard.

While Diva had drawn the majority of the enemy's attention with her taunting, its bullet storm had slackened in its intensity elsewhere. This had cleared a path for Saya to finally close with it, something that she eagerly exploited.

_Wh-_

The Red Queen did not let the former wizard finish its last words. Without hesitation, she stabbed her rapier, imbued with a sizable chunk of her power as an Ascended Being, straight through the skull and causing the power to detonate. Blurring away just barely ahead of the explosion, Saya watched in satisfaction as the Ascended Wizard's physical form was disintegrated and with it his essence, killing him.

"Goodbye to bad rubbish," Diva commented airily as she crushed a fragment of the skull under her heel.

"No time to gloat," Saya said as she blurred to Miss Blanchet's side and carefully cradled the wounded woman in her arms. "We need to take her to the healers now."

"She's almost bled out," Diva noted, looking at Saya significantly. "Now would be-"

"Not without her consent!" Saya hissed back. "Besides, this is well within the abilities of a wizard healer."

Diva sighed but conceded the point. "Let's hurry then, before it does become too late."

Without another word, the Swarm Queens blurred away with the injured witch in tow.

* * *

It had been a week since the successful raid on Red Shield's Headquarters and Lucille found herself still in the hospital. Her physical wounds had been healed but she had somehow been poisoned by the dark mist created by the Ascended Being that had apparently been behind the terrorist organization the whole time.

A poison that the healers, both mundane and magical, were struggling to even comprehend much less treat.

"Hello, Miss Blanchet," the Swarm Queen Saya said as she opened the door to Lucille's room. "Feeling better?"

"Your Majesty? What are you doing here?" The witch asked, surprised by the royal visit.

"Just wanted to check up on you," the alien sovereign said with a smile. "I _did _go out of my way to save your life. Think of it as me checking up on an investment."

_She's joking right? _Lucille thought, as her mind ran wild with what the Chiropteran meant by 'investment'.

Regardless of if they were true or not, the other woman _had _saved her life and deserved to know the truth.

"I'm dying." Lucille informed the red eyed beauty with a bitter smile. "The healers keep saying they're making progress at unraveling what about the exposure to the dark mist is killing me, but they're been saying that since the beginning and have nothing to show for it."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Saya said with a frown. "I'd offer the help of the Swarm but even with all our technology, none of it will heal you. And I doubt any of our allies could either. That said, _I _do have a way that might."

"You're offering me conversion? Into one of your Chevaliers?"

The alien woman nodded, leaving Lucille stunned. It would mean giving up her humanity which was a big deal but on the other hand she would die if nothing was done, and that was arguably even worse. At least if she lived, she could still remain herself even if she wasn't strictly human anymore.

_Wouldn't that be enough?_

Perhaps the witch should have taken more time to consider her choice, but in the end she didn't know how much time her body or the Swarm Queen was willing to give her. With that in mind, she looked the enchanting brunette in the eye and nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"As I'll ever be," Lucille replied with confidence.

Her declaration was met with a smile that sent tingles straight to Lucille's nether regions and told the witch beyond anything else that she was making the right choice.

* * *

A few days later on board the _Elizabeth_, Diva and Saya sat in the seats of an arena as they watched Lucille and Haji spar in the combat zone below whilst in their true forms.

Lucille's true form had taken shape as having her entire lithe body covered by a sleek crimson carapace that also served to transform her hands into talons and her feet into bladed heeled boots of sorts. This was complemented by a pair of bat wings that grew from her shoulders.

"Lucille is a fine addition to our Hive," Diva noted to Saya as she sipped from a wine glass full of the blood of some exotic scorpion-like creature known as a Giratablulluh that they had discovered on a remote desert world that had formerly belonged to the Goa'uld Marduk.

"You're only saying that because you like her in bed," Saya replied with a smile as she too sampled some exotic blood. In her case, that of a mpisimbi, a creature that resembled a cheetah, leopard and hyena crossbreed that lived on the savannas of the planet Nyambe.

"Are you saying you don't, sister?" Diva retorted.

Saya said nothing, just taking a deep sip of her drink causing Diva to smirk at hitting the nail on the head.

"Setting that aside," Saya said as smoothly as she could. "Lucille's DNA will likely help the Asgard with their genetic problems. Which is a good thing."

"Uh huh," Diva hummed disinterestedly, her eyes focused on the sensual elegance of Lucille in combat.

If Saya noticed, she chose to ignore her distraction as she continued rambling. She even changed the topic again, in a bid to catch Diva's attention.

"Now, if only the tensions between wizards and the mundanes would calm down a little faster. I mean it's cooling but it's still quite high. Diva, are you listening?"

Sighing at her sister's insistence on wanting to talk business _now_, Diva tore her eyes away from Lucille and faced her sister.

"Yes, sister, things are going almost too well aren't they?" Diva replied sarcastically. "We should be looking out for when the other shoe drops."

"I wouldn't go that far," Saya said with a frown, deliberately ignored the sarcasm. "We still have to worry about the Goa'uld Remnant."

"They're nothing more than hasbeens waiting to die." Diva said dismissively.

Saya could only hum agreeably in reply.

"So should we invite Lucille to our bed tonight?" Diva asked suddenly, emulating her sister's earlier rapid topic changes.

Her twin didn't notice, instead choosing to give her a look like she was stupid. "Of course."

Diva squealed at the pronouncement and offered her sister a hug.

* * *

**Done!**

**This chapter was quite fun to write. Making Javert a demilich was a new and exciting experience. I've never written a creature like that before. I hope the final product was as entertaining to read as it was for me to write it.**

**Yes, Javert is an Ascended Being with all that implies. One important implication being that Voldemort, as a wraith, was an Ascended Being as well. Unfortunately, he didn't put any effort into truly mastering the powers he'd gained from his state and was obsessed with obtaining a new body. Javert in contrast did not make that mistake and thus was more powerful than the self-proclaimed Dark Lord. However, most important of all it reinforces the point made by Nimue's existence that there are a range of forms that Ascended Beings can take and that each will have differing levels of power/knowledge.**

**Lastly, yes the Swarm Queens dominated Javert. Yes, this is intentional. For all that Javert was an Ascended Being too and a powerful creature, he pales in comparison to true powerhouses like the Swarm Queens. I chose to show this by having them be in control the whole fight. **

**Well, that's it for the AN this chapter. ****That's it for **_**Bridging Interludes**_** too****. I sincerely hope to see all of you in _War of the Ascended_ which should be up shortly after this goes live.**

**Till next time, peace.**


End file.
